Expansion Magique
by Aloysse
Summary: En posant le pied sur le sol de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione fut assaillie d'un ensemble foudroyant d'émotions. Quelques mois après la fin de Voldemort, elle revenait à Poudlard sans Harry et Ron. S'ajoutant à la confusion et à la crainte, la Magie semblait gagner de nouveaux territoires et se transformer, des Moldus devenant sorciers.
1. C1 - L'arrivée

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les droits relatifs à l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire parallèle dans un univers qui ne m'appartient pas et n'en tire aucun bénéfice.

 **A l'intention des lecteurs :** Ceci est ma première et peut-être unique Fanfiction. Elle est centrée sur le personnage d'Hermione Granger et se déroule après la mort de Voldemort. L'idée développée dans ce récit occupe mes pensées depuis plusieurs années, il s'agit des changements opérés dans l'univers magique suite à l'anéantissement de Voldemort.

 **Quelques infos : Ce récit s'annonce plutôt "long". Je vais prendre le temps de placer le contexte, de construire l'intrigue et surtout essayer de ne rien précipiter en simplifiant exagérément les faits.** **Histoire de ne pas rendre le tout trop lourd, je vais m'appliquer à alterner des passages durs, ou forts axés sur l'émotionnel d'Hermione, avec d'autres plus légers (ambiance à Poudlard, scènes de vie,...) J'espère que vous serez patients que l'idée générale vous séduira.**

 **Rating** **T** pour l'instant qui pourrait tendre vers **M.** Ayant dépassé l'adolescence depuis quelques années, je ne compte pas écrire une histoire pour enfants mais souhaite préserver la sensibilité de chacun si je venais à mettre en place des scènes violentes ou à "caractère sexuel".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **E** n posant le pied sur le sol dur et humide de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione fut assaillie d'un ensemble flou et foudroyant d'émotions.

Au-delà du plaisir, qui l'avait accompagnée durant tout le trajet, de retourner pour une dernière année à Poudlard, en plus de la nostalgie des précédentes entrées en gare de son adolescence, par-dessus l'appréhension de voir se profiler au loin l'ombre du château meurtri qu'elle chérissait tant, bien plus forte que l'impatience qui faisait trembler ses mains à l'idée de se plonger toute entière dans l'étude de la magie, c'est la peur qui s'insinuait en elle.

La crainte de ne pas être capable de traverser la cour pavée sans trébucher sur le souvenir d'un corps étendu, de faire face aux regards convergeant vers l'amie du célèbre Harry Potter survivant et vainqueur du combat, demeurée seule dans le Poudlard Express.

Etait-elle simplement capable de reprendre son parcours scolaire comme si de rien était ? Désirait-elle vraiment retrouver la salle commune de Gryffondor sans la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Pourrait-elle suivre à nouveau le cours de potions sans regretter Severus Rogue ?

Accepterait-elle que le grand escalier la mène dans un couloir au hasard et prendre le risque d'y entendre l'écho des rires passés de Ron et Harry au milieu des détonations de sortilèges mortels lancés à tout va lors du combat final ?

Elle resserra plus fortement la main autour de la poignée de sa valise et posa le pied droit sur le quai, le regard dur en s'efforçant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Comme bien des années auparavant, elle alla déposer sa malle dans la zone réservée aux bagages, qui seraient transférés par magie dans les dortoirs de leurs propriétaires, et se dirigea machinalement vers les diligences qui la conduiraient, grâce aux efforts des Sombrals, jusqu'au château.

\- _J'ignorais que tu revenais à Poudlard ! Je veux bien partager mon siège avec toi._

Sortie précipitamment de nouvelles pensées qui lui brouillaient la vue, Hermione reconnut la voix douce et rêveuse de Luna Lovegood.

En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que les quelques mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées, après une longue étreinte au pied de la grille de Poudlard, avaient permis aux joues de Luna de rependre leur légère teinte rosée et à ses yeux de s'adoucir, revêtant de nouveau cet air à la fois étonné et absent qui lui était propre.

Comme si elle identifiait le tourbillon d'appréhensions au sein duquel Hermione était prisonnière, elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire rassurant.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, je t'apprendrai à repousser les Nargols_ , murmura-t-elle alors que le Sombral entamait le parcours qui les mènerait au château.

.

...

.

La Grande Salle avait décidé de conserver tout son panache, reconstruite à l'identique, elle exhibait fièrement les cicatrices des combats qui y avaient eu lieu.

Le plafond magique reflétait une nuit noire et sans étoile, comme une couverture de deuil étendue en travers afin d'empêcher quiconque d'oublier.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor. Après une pause d'un centième de seconde, au constat du peu d'élèves assis sur les bancs, elle s'avança au plus près de la table des professeurs tout en laissant une large place pour les nouveaux arrivants qui ne tarderaient pas à franchir, comme elle l'avait fait sept années auparavant, la double porte de la majestueuse Grande Salle.

Profitant de ce laps de temps durant lequel les élèves s'installent et discutent avant la cérémonie de répartition, elle prit soin d'observer avec minutie le vide qui s'était emparé des places autrefois occupées par les élèves de Poudlard.

Ce vide était grand à en devenir gênant.

.

Pour avoir livré bataille quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione savait que des élèves étaient morts en se sacrifiant au combat contre les forces du mal ou en n'ayant pas eu le temps, ou suffisamment de savoirs, pour s'en protéger.

Mais trop de places vacantes s'étendaient le long des tables, elle en déduisit que comme Harry, ces élèves avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leurs études ou, comme Ron, de les repousser d'un ou deux ans.

De toutes les maisons, Serpentard semblait être celle qui souffrait le moins de l'après-guerre. Elle ne vit là aucune ironie, aucun signe d'une sorte de victoire pour les forces du mal. Hermione savait que peu d'entre eux avaient eu le courage de joindre le combat du côté qui était le sien, ne les plaçant pas délibérément pour autant dans la catégorie des partisans de Lord Voldemort.

Après tout, la majorité des élèves étaient des enfants, rien de plus.

Des enfants précipités dans une arène où se livrait une terrible guerre, cruelle, sanglante et démesurée où des créatures des ténèbres arrachaient la vie à des êtres humains apeurés. Les plus âgés d'entre eux, qui pour certains atteignaient à peine les 15ans, prirent volontairement part à l'échange de sortilèges mortels et défensifs, espérant corps et âmes que leurs acquis scolaires et leur courage les protégeraient de la malveillance et du désir de faire mal qui habitaient leurs opposants.

Un combat inégal et perdu d'avance qui avait pourtant été remporté.

.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne remarquait pas l'intérêt de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, pour son élève. Ne sachant si elle devait être heureuse de retrouver l'une des meilleurs élèves à qui elle avait enseigné ou craindre, devant la pâleur de son étudiante, de la voir s'effondrer, la directrice de Poudlard se leva alors que les nouveaux élèves faisaient leur entrée, guidés par un Rubeus Hagrid à la chevelure et à la barbe toujours aussi broussailleuses.

\- _Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous coifferez le Choixpeau et serez répartis dans vos maisons. Mais avant de débuter la cérémonie de répartition, le Choixpeau voudrait vous dire quelques mots._

Hermione revint à la réalité lorsque le chapeau entama une nouvelle chanson clamant la victoire des forces du bien sur celles du mal et vantant les mérites des élèves, professeurs et sorciers ayant pris part au combat durement gagné.

Pendant toute la durée du sermon musical, deux yeux ne cessaient de revenir sur l'élève de septième année alternant entre les professeurs, l'élève, le plafond, l'élève, le Choixpeau, l'élève et ainsi de suite, ne se posant jamais deux fois au même endroit. Excepté sur Hermione Granger.

De son côté miss Granger constata que la moyenne d'âge des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard avait subitement changé. Parmi les habituels enfants de 11ans quelques personnes plus âgées se dandinaient d'un air gêné. En découvrant ce groupement inhabituel, une théorie émergeait déjà dans le cerveau d'Hermione pour expliquer ce changement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion car la directrice reprenait la parole.

.

\- « _Avant de débuter la répartition à proprement parler et en voyant l'expression de surprise de certains d'entre vous, je pense que de petites explications s'imposent._ _Comme vous le savez, en mai dernier, Lord Voldemort a été anéanti lors d'un combat qui s'est déroulé au sein même de ce château_. »

La directrice prit une pause devant certains hauts le cœur et expressions de surprise d'élèves incapables d'entendre le nom du redoutable mage noire.

« _Alors que le combat prenait fin, celui qui avait tenté à plus de cinq reprises d'assassiner Harry Potter perdit le semblant de vie dont il était habité, déclenchant une sorte d'explosion invisible de la magie. Pour la majorité des sorcières et sorciers, cette grande libération de force magique a été ressentie comme un frisson, un soulagement lié à la disparition du célèbre mage noir_. »

La directrice posa alors les yeux sur Hermione qui se redressa devinant l'importance de la suite des révélations.

« _Nous ignorons si la magie libérée à cet instant était contenue par Voldemort, ou si la magie était enfuie volontairement, comme si elle avait conscience d'elle-même, mais il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui y ont été sensibles. Les créatures magiques telles que les elfes, les gobelins, les centaures l'ont ressentie également._

 _Ainsi… que certains Moldus_ … »

La réaction des élèves ne se fit pas attendre, des exclamations retentirent dans la salle, accompagnées de murmures excités et dubitatifs.

Hermione quitta la directrice des yeux et les dirigea vers les élèves plus âgés fraichement arrivés à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, trois ou quatre, mais tout de même.

Ils étaient donc Moldus ? Des Moldus devenus sensibles à la magie ?

Plutôt que d'interroger McGonagall du regard, Hermione se retourna vers la table des Serdaigles pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Luna qui lui sourit et acquiesça, comme si elle comprenait les questions que se posait Hermione mais surtout comme si elle était déjà au fait de l'impact qu'avait eu la libération de la magie dont parlait la directrice.

« _Il n'est pas si rare que des Moldus soient réceptifs à des éléments de notre monde_ , reprit McGonagal d'une voix forte pour faire taire les derniers murmures. _Prenez pour exemple les détraqueurs qui, même s'ils ne peuvent être vus par les Moldus, peuvent avoir le même impact sur eux que sur des sorciers en glaçant l'air qui les entoure, en leur faisant revivre les moments les plus douloureux de leur existence, en allant même jusqu'à leur donner le redouté 'baiser du détraqueur'._ _Cependant, plutôt que d'être témoins d'un acte magique, qu'il est possible pour le ministère de faire oublier aux Moldus, ou de ressentir la présence d'un détraqueur, qui sont toutes deux des manifestations extérieures de la magie_ … »

La directrice mit sa phrase en suspens en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle essayait de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer vulgairement un problème éminemment complexe.

« _C'est en eux que la magie libérée a raisonné_. »

.

Un silence assourdissant pris possession de la grande salle, même certains professeurs semblaient abasourdis comme s'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la situation.

Parmi les nouveaux élèves, les plus âgés fixaient délibérément le sol alors que la majorité de leurs congénères déjà installés autour des quatre grandes tables les toisaient dans un mélange de surprise et de méfiance.

D'un réflexe qu'elle ne put contrer, Hermione leva la main à une vitesse si vive qu'elle fit sursauter les élèves assis autour d'elle.

Comme soulagée de voir une autre réaction qu'un regard hagard et une bouche grande ouverte, McGonagall l'invita, en la désignant de la main, à poser sa question.

La voix tremblante, après s'être maladroitement levée, les joues empourprées par le malaise alors que les regards se rivaient sur elle, Hermione articula péniblement

« _Ils… ils ont développé des pouvoirs magiques ?_ »

Le visage de Luna se fendit d'un large sourire en même temps que la directrice, un peu crispée, acquiesçait du chef.

C'est là, parmi le brouhaha des exclamations des élèves, alors que chaque personne présente dans la Grande Salle accusait le coup, que leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois, juste une fraction de seconde, trop occupée à intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hermione remarqua à peine le frisson qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale l'imputant trop hâtivement à la nouvelle qui ébranlait tout un chacun.

.

Elle le savait, ce qui venait d'être révélé dans la Grande Salle à plus de cent cinquante élèves et d'une dizaine de professeurs marquait un tournant dans l'Histoire de la Magie.


	2. C2 - Le Festin - Parties 1 et 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Alors que j'essayais de publier le chapitre 2, j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés et ai décidé de le publier en 3 parties.**

 **Le problème étant réglé, j'ai rassemblé les parties 1 et 2 (du CHAPITRE 2), déjà publiées.**

 **La partie 3, quant à elle, est publiée seule.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 -** Parties 1  & 2

* * *

\- **_V_** _oilà une nouvelle qui va pas mal changer la donne en cours d'étude des Moldus !_

Surprise, Hermione se retourna pour découvrir une Ginny Weasley, tout en sourire, qui lui tendait les bras.

\- _Tu étais dans le Poudlard Express ?_ demanda Hermione. _Je croyais que Molly ne voulait pas que tu reviennes à Poudlard ?_

\- _Penses-tu ! J'ai utilisé la poudre de Cheminette. J'étais en contact avec McGonagall_ _qui, d'après moi, fera une très bonne directrice_ , lui susurra Ginny sur le ton de la confidence. _Elle savait que je voulais revenir._ _Après plusieurs échanges de courriers, elle m'a indiqué quel jour, à quelle heure précise, elle déverrouillerait la cheminée de la classe de Métamorphose pour que je puisse venir à Poudlard. Je n'avais qu'une chance. J'ai donc tout fait pour préparer ma valise en douce et occuper maman au moment fatidique !_

\- _Mais c'était dangereux, si quelqu'un avait intercepté le courrier, n'importe qui aurait_ _pu entrer à Poudlard._

\- _Sous-estimerais-tu McGonagall, Hermione ?_ interrogea Ginny d'un ton suspicieux et amusé devant la moue embarrassée de son amie. _Tu te doutes bien que le message était codé et qu'il m'a fallu relire à plusieurs reprises les différentes lettres pour comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle me racontait._

.

Hermione consentit qu'il fût impossible que la directrice de Poudlard fasse preuve d'un manque de prudence et félicita Ginny d'être parvenue à comprendre les instructions avant que l'intéressée ne précise que c'était surtout grâce à Luna Lovegood, qu'elle avait revu à quelques reprises, qu'elle avait finalement déchiffré les messages de Minerva McGonagall.

Décidément, il semblait que l'aide de Luna soit apparue dans des moments où Hermione s'y attendait le moins.

Après tout, Luna s'était montrée être une alliée de taille au ministère de la magie lors de la cinquième année d'études d'Hermione. Aussi, durant la guerre contre Voldemort elle avait participé à la renaissance de l'A.D., enduré beau nombre de tortures dans le manoir Malfoy avant de se joindre au combat au sein de Poudlard.

Hermione ne devait donc plus s'étonner de voir la sorcière fantasque contribuer à son bien-être dans un moment d'égarement ou à la réussite des plans de retour à Poudlard de son amie.

.

\- _Arschot Wendy !_

Alors que la cérémonie de répartition débutait, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard ravi avant de se concentrer sur le choixpeau et les mines effrayées de ceux qui le revêtaient pour la première et unique fois de leur vie.

Devant l'expression de pure terreur d'une jeune sorcière aux cheveux bruns, Hermione se remémora son propre échange avec le choixpeau. Si impatiente de débuter sa vie dans le monde magique, qui lui avait été révélé par sa lettre d'admission, elle s'était précipitée sur le tabouret à côté de McGonagall sans la moindre hésitation. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le souffle haletant, elle serrait ses droits froids sur le bord de l'assise du tabouret en attendant la révélation de l'être pensant perché sur sa tignasse brune.

« _Gryffondor ! »_ avait clamé le chapeau. La maison des courageux et des hardis dotés d'un grand cœur. Pas Serdaigle, le repère des élèves dotés d'une intelligence fine et d'une vivacité d'esprit fulgurante. Bien que surprise par cette décision, la jeune fille marcha avec un grand sourire en direction des élèves dont le blason rouge et or, orné d'un lion en charge, brillait à la lueur des centaines de chandelles volantes. Hermione se fit alors la promesse d'atteindre l'excellence au cours de son parcours scolaire magique, de devenir LA meilleure élève.

.

Un sourire discret sur les lèvres, des étoiles plein les yeux, elle accueillit chaleureusement le premier garçon envoyé à Gryffondor, qui se posa en face de Ginny, encore tremblant. A peine les fesses en contact avec le banc, il s'empara de la serviette en tissu située devant lui pour l'entortiller nerveusement entre ses doigts.

Hermione s'amusa du comportement du jeune homme, tout à fait à l'opposé de celui qu'elle avait adopté quand elle était à sa place.

.

La répartition progressait depuis une dizaine de minutes et force était de constater qu'au niveau des nouveaux élèves une diminution du taux de fréquentation était également à déplorer. Comme si le temps des contradictions était venu. Voldemort était hors d'état de nuire, le monde magique pouvait célébrer ce retour à la normale et remettre ses enfants à l'école. Maintenant, même des Moldus voyaient naître en eux la magie, les poussant à se rendre à Poudlard. Et pourtant, le nombre de nouvelles têtes recouvertes par le Choixpeau diminuait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Moldus, il ne restait plus qu'eux à diriger vers leurs maisons. Ils étaient cinq, trois garçons et deux filles, âgés entre douze et dix-sept ans, partagés entre l'émerveillement et le malaise profond, occupés à lisser nerveusement les plis de leurs robes de sorciers, qu'ils portaient probablement tous pour la première fois.

\- _Nous allons passer aux… nouveaux-sorciers_ , dit McGonagall en leur adressant un sourire encourageant.

Ce qui ne surprit pas Hermione, c'est qu'aucun des Moldus ne fut envoyé à Serpentard. Le choixpeau choisissant les maisons selon les critères des quatre fondateurs et leur lien avec les traits de caractères et compétences des élèves, il s'avérait logique que la présence d'un Moldu ne soit pas souhaitée dans la maison de Salazar. Après tout, aussi grand sorcier fusse-t-il, Serpentard souhaitait que l'on réserve l'étude de la magie aux sorciers de « pure souche ». Que des Sangs Mêlés y aient trouvé une place était déjà, en soi, une grande ouverture d'esprit.

.

Blue Violette, une fillette grande et filiforme d'environ quatorze ans fut envoyée à Serdaigle et rejointe par le dernier appelé, Watson Dylan, un gaillard costaud, de peut-être un an son ainé, dont la petite tête était surmontée d'une impressionnante masse de cheveux bruns très bouclés.

Poufsouffle reçut Cliff Jerry, 12ans tout au plus, qui aurait pu être tout bonnement considéré comme Hermione, un sorcier né de parents Moldus, s'il avait montré des signes de magie avant le mois de mai dernier.

Juste avant le nouvel arrivant de Poufsouffle, O'conel Peter inaugura la table des Gryffondor suivi directement par Tom Alex surprenant les moins attentifs qui, distraits par ses noms et prénoms, découvrirent une adolescente aussi âgée que la majorité des septième année.

Sitôt Dylan Watson installé à la table des Serdaigle, McGonagal se dirigea derrière le pupitre où Hermione avait pour habitude de voir Albus Dumbledore.

\- _Plutôt que de déjà vous faire part des informations élémentaires avant le début de l_ _'année scolaire, je propose d'émerveiller nos amis Moldus, hum… nouveaux sorciers, avec notre délicieux banquet_.

McGonagall écarta les bras dans un grand geste et les plats disposés devant les élèves se remplirent aussitôt d'une myriade de victuailles sous un « Aaaaah » appréciatif général.

..

- ** _J_** _'avais oublié que l'ambiance pouvait être si décontractée pendant un repas !_ S'exclama Ginny après quelques minutes de silence.

\- _Même à table c'était si horrible ?_ demanda une Hermione qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait été l'année scolaire sous la direction de Severus Rogue, faux Mangemort pris au piège de son identité d'agent double.

\- _Le pire c'était ceux qui étaient privés de repas,_ intervint Neville en se glissant en face d'Hermione, après avoir demandé poliment la permission à un élève de quatrième année d'échanger leurs places. _Les Carrows remplissaient leurs assiettes avec tout ce que les élèves aimaient et les maintenaient, avec un maléfice de saucissonage, devant la nourriture qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toucher…_

\- _Ah bon !?_ , s'étrangla Hermione

\- _Oui mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il faut croire que Rogue avait un grand cœur après tout,_ dit Ginny avec un sourire _. Il a mis un terme à cette punition vers novembre. Après ça, toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard évidemment, devaient manger en silence…_

\- _Sans broncher sous les insultes du genre « Sang de Bourbe, Cracmol,… »_ , cracha Neville en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. _Si un élève avait le malheur de riposter, il_ _avait une retenue ou se faisait Stupéfixer ou… devenait le prochain cobaye pour l'apprentissage du sortilège Doloris._

Hermione avait rarement observé un regard aussi sévère et empreint de haine chez Neville. Son attachement envers son comparse de Gryffondor et allié de l'A.D. n'en fut que renforcé.

Pour ce qui était du première année installé à la gauche de Londubat, il en était tout autre chose, ses lèvres tremblaient et il regardait tout autour de lui d'un air apeuré.

\- _Ne te tracasse pas_ , pouffa Ginny entre quelques rires qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, _cette époque est terminée_. Elle lui posa la main sur le bras. _Tu es au courant de qui était Voldemort ?_

Le première année opina en hochant la tête avec tant de rapidité qu'il semblait souhaiter que le nom du mage noir ne soit jamais plus répété.

\- _Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, on peut prononcer son nom librement. Hermione juste ici_ , elle pointa sa voisine du pouce, _pourrait t'expliquer avec force et conviction que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur._

\- _En effet, ça ne fait que renforcer le sentiment d'insécurité que l'on ressent. Le fait de ne pas oser nommer les choses implique un replis qui_

\- _Hermione…_

\- _Ah oui… heu… désolé_

.

Hermione, Ginny et Neville partirent d'un rire léger qui sembla détendre l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Le première année aborda un sourire franc se disant qu'après tout, il était vraiment heureux d'être à Poudlard mais plus encore d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, la maison du célèbre Harry Potter. Agé de seulement onze ans, il était bien trop jeune pour devenir l'ami des trois personnes avec qui il discutait mais au vu du badge que portait la jeune fille rousse assise devant lui, il comprit qu'elle avait un rôle particulier dans la Maison à laquelle il appartenait désormais.

\- _Ça veut dire quoi ton badge ?_ demande-t-il à Ginny

\- _Oh, ça veut dire que je suis préfète_ , répondit Ginny, _je suis en quelques sortes la_ _grande sœur des nouveaux élèves. Je vais vous aider à vous installer, vous montrer le chemin vers la Salle Commune, vous donner de petits conseils…_

Le jeune garçon sourit.

\- _Et d'un autre côté…_ grimaça-t-elle _, Je suis chargée de vous faire respecter le règlement de l'école… et de Rusard._ _Quoique là-dessus, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient bien fait de me choisir_ , s'amusa Ginny à voix basse.

\- _Tu es préfète !? Félicitations Ginny_ , s'exclama Hermione visiblement ravie pour son amie.

\- _Oui et d'ailleurs je me demande comment McGonagall envisage l'idée que je pourrais_ _me débrouiller seule… Je n'ai vu aucun autre élève de Gryffondor avec un insigne de préfet._ Pensa Ginny à voix haute, avec une mine soucieuse. _Pour tout te dire, je pensais que ce serait toi la préfète, Hermione, mais en sortant de la cheminée j'ai vu qu'une robe de Poudlard m'attendait sur le banc le plus proche avec dessus l'insigne de Préfet et ceci…_

Elle sortit de sous sa robe un second badge étincelant.

Neville recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. Entre deux toussotements, alors que le première année lui tapait dans le dos, il dit « _Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !?_ »

\- _Plus bas Neville !_ Le supplia Ginny, _Je viens juste de l'apprendre et je ne veux pas que ça se sache trop rapidement._

\- _Tu vas avoir une année chargée, Ginny._ La provoquât Hermione avant de croquer dans une myrtille, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Ginny la bouscula avec un air boudeur avant de se lever.

\- _Je vais voir McGonagall et lui demander que tu sois la seconde préfète !_

Hermione la tira par la manche « _Attends au moins qu'elle termine son repas !_ ».

Un sourire de victoire relia les deux oreilles de Ginny qui se tourna vers la directrice qui les observait, intriguée par le comportement de la cadette Weasley.

Ginny présenta alors Hermione d'une main en secouant son insigne de l'autre. La réaction de McGonagall surpris les amis de Gryffondor. La directrice pris sa baguette et la dirigea vers la table rouge et or, elle donna un petit coup de haut en bas suivi d'un autre de gauche à droite avant de la faire disparaître sous la table.

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer Ginny, Neville et Hermione revinrent à leurs assiettes y découvrant des badges pour Hermione et Neville.

.

Neville en devint tout pâle, rappelant à Hermione la réaction qu'il avait eue en fin de première année alors que Dumbledore avait salué son courage, celui de s'interposer pour éviter à ses amis, qui tentaient de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, d'avoir de nouveaux ennuis, en lui attribuant des points de dernière minute et le mérite de faire gagner la coupe des Maisons à Gryffondor.

.


	3. C2 - Le Festin - Partie 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Pour rappel, j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec la publication du chapitre 2 qui a donc été scindé en 3 parties. Les deux premières parties sont sur la page précédente.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 Partie 3**

* * *

 **L** e repas reprit dans une atmosphère décontractée et bonne enfant, révélant à Hermione le bien-être que Poudlard pouvait lui apporter. A sa droite, allant jusqu'au bout de la table, les six nouveaux élèves de première année précédaient les deux nouveaux-sorciers installés à l'opposé et occupés à manger silencieusement, bien que le dénommé Peter semblait avoir plus de facilité que sa voisine à établir des contacts avec les autres élèves.

\- _J'ai treize ans_. dit-il à l'intention d'une fille installée devant lui. _Comment as-tu su que tu étais une sorcière ?_

\- _Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers_ , expliqua-t-elle. _Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à montrer des signes de magie mais je me souviens que ma maman a pleuré de joie un jour dans notre jardin parce que une rose en bouton s'était ouverte dans ma main._

\- _Et tu avais quel âge quand ça s'est produit ?_ Demanda Peter en ouvrant de grands yeux

\- _Oh, je devais avoir 5ans !_

Alex, la nouvelle sorcière, tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille avec un air intéressé et énigmatique sur le visage.

Hermione ressentit une impression étrange, ce n'était pas que la jeune femme choquait dans la scène mais plutôt qu'elle ne semblait pas à sa place, mettant Hermione mal à l'aise sans que celle-ci puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chiffonnait vraiment.

Ginny semblait du même avis quand elle s'adressa tout bas à Hermione :

\- _Ça doit être perturbant de ressentir de la magie à son âge… La majorité d'entre nous est habitée de magie depuis la naissance._ Elle prit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, _Et ça doit être encore plus étrange de se retrouver au milieu d'enfants de première année ! Tu penses qu'elle va débuter l'école en première avec des enfants de onze ans !?_

En effet, l'idée ne plaisait pas non plus à Hermione.

Elle tenta de s'imaginer débarquant pour la première fois à Poudlard à l'âge qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, immergée dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu et en étant entourée d'enfants cinq à six ans plus jeunes qu'elle. Même si elle avait été vierge de toute expérience magique, se retrouver mêlée à de si jeunes personnes ne lui aurait pas plu.

Après tout, grandir ce n'était pas qu'apprendre des matières scolaires mais aussi être confrontés à des émotions, des sentiments, des problèmes et des préoccupations qui évoluaient au fil du temps.

La manière de réfléchir et d'analyser grandissait avec la personne, les centres d'intérêts changeaient, le regard sur le monde s'affutait, …

Toute à ses pensées, Hermione déposa sa fourchette sur son assiette mettant fin à son repas, but une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille, s'essuya délicatement la commissure des lèvres et se redressa, jetant un regard vers Alex qui avait terminé de manger, elle aussi, et observait attentivement la table des professeurs.

Donnant l'impression de sentir les yeux rivés sur elle, elle tourna lentement et légèrement la tête vers la droite, sa vision se dirigeant immanquablement sur Hermione, ne posant son regard sur elle qu'un instant avant de revenir rapidement vers la table des professeurs.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée très discrète en toisant ainsi la nouvelle membre de la Maison Gryffondor et porta à son tour son attention sur les professeurs, avec une impression coupable et, elle ne savait pourquoi, se sentant légèrement intriguée.

Elle n'aurait définitivement pas aimé se retrouver à la place de la jeune femme, comment aurait-elle réagi si cela avait été le cas ?

.

Lorsque la directrice prit la parole, un calme reposé régnait dans la Grande Salle. Le repas avait permis aux nouveaux élèves de faire connaissance et aux anciens de se retrouver. De nombreux sourires s'étaient dessinés sur les visages précédemment anxieux des étudiants, annonçant le retour d'une ambiance chaleureuse au sein du château de Poudlard.

\- _Bien. Avant que le sommeil ne nous gagne tous, je vous demande de rester attentifs pendant encore quelques minutes._

McGonagall promena son regard sérieux sur les élèves, les forçant à émerger du trop-plein de bien-être, provoqué par un surplus de nourriture riche et conduisant à un sommeil précipité, qu'ils ressentaient tous.

\- _Cette année à Poudlard sera particulière par bien des aspects. L'année précédente n'ayant pu être achevée, aucun niveau n'a pu être validé ou réfuté par les examens. Après concertation avec vos professeurs, nous avons convenu de laisser la chance à ceux d'entre vous qui le souhaitent de passer leurs examens afin d'accéder au niveau supérieur._

Un silence très attentif accompagna les paroles de la directrice, lui assurant l'attention complète de son auditoire.

" _Ainsi, les élèves auront un mois pour réviser et suivront des leçons ayant pour objet ces mêmes révisions dans le but de passer leurs examens la semaine du 5 octobre. Ceux ne souhaitant pas passer ces examens, ou qui viendraient à échouer, recommenceront l'année entamée un an plus tôt. Attention, les élèves de cinquième année sont obligés de passer leurs épreuves de B.U.S.E."_

Quelques commentaires laissèrent entendre que beaucoup auraient préféré repousser ce supplice d'un an.

" _Allons, allons, l'année de BUSE est particulièrement stressante et je ne souhaiterais à aucun élève de la vivre deux ans de suite. Je compte donc sur vous pour être attentifs et appliqués. Il en va naturellement de même pour les élèves concernés par les A.S.P.I.C."_

 _"Pour ce qui est des nouveaux venus, j'entends par là les nouveaux sorciers, ne connaissant pas encore l'étendue, ni la puissance de la magie dont vous ferez preuve, vous serez invités à suivre les leçons des années se rapprochant le plus de vos âges respectifs et bénéficierez d'un apprentissage progressif de la magie et de son histoire. Pour ce qui est des dortoirs, nous vous avons également placés en fonction de votre âge."_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, tous les regards étaient braqués sur les Moldus qui venaient d'arriver à Poudlard.

" _En plus de cela, des élèves parmi les différentes maisons seront nommés afin de vous faire bénéficier de séances de tutorat et de leur appui. A ce sujet, je souhaite voir les préfets de chaque maison dans mon bureau demain à 11h."_

 _"Passons maintenant au règlement intérieur. Comme à l'accoutumée, la liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau d'Argus Rusard, notre concierge."_

Ce dernier se dressa de toute sa hauteur et bomba la poitrine pour se donner un air important.

 _" Vous le savez, Poudlard a été fortement touché par la bataille qui s'y est déroulée et le château n'a pas encore été entièrement remis en état. Certaines parties du domaine sont donc inaccessibles, tout comme la forêt interdite, et je vous demande de respecter l'interdiction d'accès à ces zones_. _Nous comptons d'ailleurs sur vous pour nous aider à reconstruire notre école, différents travaux vous seront proposés dans ce but mais sachez que la majorité d'entre eux devront se faire sans l'usage de la magie_."

Certains élèves eurent l'air déçu d'apprendre la nouvelle tandis que d'autres remontaient déjà leurs manches. Ginny, Neville et Hermione prirent silencieusement la décision d'apporter leur aide. Après tout, Poudlard avait fait énormément pour eux.

" Enfin, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre, une fois n'est pas coutume, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Abelforth Dumbledore"

Dire que le silence suivit les paroles de la directrice eut été un euphémisme. Les visages des élèves se figèrent dans des expressions grotesques, même les flammes de chandelles semblaient ne plus vaciller.

Le cadet de l'illustre ancien directeur de Poudlard se leva face aux élèves et les salua d'un rapide et sec coup de tête.

Hermione se flagella mentalement de ne pas avoir accordé plus d'importance au voisin d'Hagrid qui, certes largement caché par la hauteur et la largeur impressionnantes de Rubeus, ne lui était pas étranger. Elle aurait dû le reconnaitre.

Plutôt que de laisser les élèves figés plus longtemps et de permettre au malaise de s'installer, la directrice reprit une dernière fois la parole.

\- _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit._

Neville, Hermione et Ginny prirent une grande inspiration avant de crier : « Les premières années et les nouveaux, suivez-nous ! »

…

Couchée dans son lit, qu'elle retrouvait après plus d'un an d'absence, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Ginny, qui partageait à présent son dortoir car elle espérait passer ses examens de sixième et entrer en septième, Hermione soupira de contentement.

Contre toute attente Poudlard lui avait manqué bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait et le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'endormit.


	4. C3 - Premier réveil à Poudlard

**L** a mélodie d'une berceuse, fredonnée d'une voix chevrotante. Une impression de danger.

La main d'un ami, cramponnée fermement autour de la sienne. Un besoin de survivre.

Le noir épais et étouffant, lacéré d'éclairs colorés. Une odeur de mort.

Le souffle haletant, troublant violemment le silence alentours. Sentir la fin s'approcher.

Le regard d'un enfant, perdu au milieu des décombres. Une envie de hurler.

.

La douleur, fulgurante. La rage, insoupçonnée. L'amour, au mauvais moment. L'espoir, malvenu. La vérité, déchirante. Les pleurs, brûlants. La surprise, ébahie.

Le combat, désordonné. La victoire, inespérée. La mort, implacable. Le calme, perturbant.

Le silence.

.

Le regard vif et aiguisé, des yeux bleus entourés de rides, étiré par un sourire bienveillant.

Et deux mots : « _Miss Granger…_ »

…

Les rêves d'Hermione n'étaient que flashs et sensations. Des images saccadées qui se succédaient à un rythme soutenu. En un an, l'âme de la jeune femme s'était déchirée. Non pas à la manière de la création d'Horcruxes, de part en part, mais sous forme de micro-déchirures, lacérant cette partie d'elle, autrefois protégée par l'innocence infantile et l'amour de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait jamais été exposée à si vile méchanceté, n'avait jamais ressenti si forte douleur, n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel chagrin qu'au cours de l'année écoulée. Un combat contre les forces du mal, et le mage noir le plus puissant qui ait existé, laissait des traces d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. Se serait-elle autant impliquée si elle l'avait su ?

Et les regrets. Hermione n'avait aucun remord, juste des regrets.

Des mèches de cheveux plaquées en travers du visage et dans le cou, le t-shirt moite et collé sur sa peau humide, les couvertures pliées au fond du lit, la respiration rapide, des larmes séchées aux coins des yeux, Hermione se réveilla d'un coup. Sans sursaut, juste en ouvrant grand les yeux, le cerveau alerte mais les pensées brouillonnes.

Le festin détendu d'hier soir lui paraissait très lointain.

S'assaillant sur son lit, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, la tête posée sur les genoux, elle écoutait le pépiement des oiseaux, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur ce chant délicat dans l'espoir de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Mais sans cesse jaillissait dans sa tête l'image de ce regard, le son de cette voix qui l'appelait.

Si cette apparition n'avait pas été récurrente dans son sommeil depuis quatre mois, Hermione l'aurait mise sur le compte de l'annonce de la prise de fonction d'Abelforth Dumbledore en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Plutôt que de réfléchir, comme elle le faisait souvent, à la signification de ces images, Hermione sortit du lit pour aller se préparer avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

…

L'esprit allégé par une douche salvatrice, Hermione descendit du dortoir entièrement habillée, son insigne de préfète épinglé sur la poitrine et traversa la salle commune en direction du tableau d'affichage pour prendre connaissance des documents qui y avaient été épinglés durant la nuit.

Les rayons dorés du soleil levant s'étiraient, au travers des hautes fenêtres, jusqu'au sol et aux murs de pierres recouverts ci et là de portraits ou de tapisseries. La cheminée, n'abritant plus que les restes fumants du feu de la veille, renvoyait, malgré la suie, cette impression de chaleur réconfortante, promettant douceur et apaisement à ceux qui se blottiraient à proximité d'elle, dans un des nombreux fauteuils râpés et moelleux qui l'entouraient.

 _ **Avis à tous les élèves,**_

 _\- Les cours débuteront le jeudi 3 septembre._

 _\- Veuillez communiquer au directeur de votre maison si vous désirez passer les examens de l'année précédente en inscrivant vos noms et prénoms sur le parchemin intitulé « Inscription aux examens » situé à droite de cet avis. (Rappel : les examens de B.U.S.E. et A.S.P.I.C. sont obligatoires pour TOUS les élèves concernés)_

 _\- Vos horaires seront distribués ce jour (mercredi 2 septembre) lors du diner dans la Grande Salle._

 _\- Concernant les travaux de reconstruction de l'école, la participation minimale à une séance de rénovation est obligatoire pour tous les élèves._

 _Soyez assidus et heureux_

 _Bonne rentrée,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice_

 _._

Hermione éprouva quelques difficultés à ne pas écrire son nom sur le parchemin d'inscription aux examens. Quoi de plus immersif pour reprendre la vie scolaire que de commencer par des examens qui lui permettraient de contrôler son niveau ?

Plutôt que de céder à la tentation, elle dirigea son attention sur les autres documents affichés.

 _ **Avis aux Nouveaux-Sorciers** ,_

 _Merci de vous présenter à 14h dans la salle de classe de Métamorphose._

 _Depuis la Grande Salle :_

 _\- Sortir par la double porte dans la COUR de l'Entrée_

 _\- Prendre à gauche et traverser le VIADUC_

 _\- Passer la porte de l'ENTREE du VIADUC et prendre l'escalier en face pour monter_

 _\- Traverser le couloir orné de tapisseries et de portraits_

 _\- Passer la porte et avancer dans un second couloir_

 _\- Prendre la première à droite_

 _\- Passer la porte et pénétrer dans la COUR de METAMORPHOSE_

 _\- Prendre à droite sous le préau_

 _\- La salle de classe est la première porte à droite_

 _Ou demander de l'aide à un autre élève._

 _Merci,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice_

 _._

Le souvenir d'Harry et Ron arrivant en retard lors de leur première leçon de métamorphose, après s'être longuement perdus dans le château, revint à la mémoire d'Hermione, dessinant un sourire attendri et nostalgique sur son visage. Elle pressentait que pour les nouveaux-sorciers, la tâche serait compliquée également. Peut-être devrait-elle ajouter qu'il y avait un portrait dans le Grand Escalier qui gardait un passage menant à la cour de métamorphose ?

 _ **Travaux de rénovation de l'école.**_

 _Mois de septembre 1998_

 _ **Semaine du 31 août au 6 septembre**_

 _\- Samedi 5 : Salle des Trophées, 10h_

 _Inscription : Tom Alex_

 _ **Semaine du 7 au 13**_

 _\- Mercredi 9 : Tour d'Astronomie, 16h_

 _Inscription : Tom Alex_

 _\- Samedi 12 : Terrain de Quidditch, 7h_

 _Inscription : Tom Alex_

 _ **Semaine de 14 au 20**_

 _\- Samedi 19 : Bibliothèque, 10h_

 _Inscription : Tom Alex_

 _Interruption des travaux de reconstruction jusqu'à la fin de la session d'examens._

 _._

Hermione ne sut ce qui attira en premier son attention. Etait-ce le fait que la bibliothèque, lieu sacré pour elle, ne soit pas remise en état avant deux semaines ? Comment allait-elle faire ses devoirs, étudier, se distraire ? Ou de constater qu'une personne s'était déjà inscrite à chaque session, alors que le soleil émergeait seulement de l'horizon trente minutes plus tôt ?

.

Un bruit léger, semblable au bruissement d'une cape, fit sursauter Hermione qui se retourna vivement, la baguette à la main.

Assise dans un coin de la salle commune, Alex, la nouvelle-sorcière tout juste arrivée à Poudlard, lisait un vieux livre écorné dont les pages, jaunies par le temps, luisaient sous un rayon de soleil. Aspirée par sa lecture, elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et n'avait pas entendu Hermione entrer dans la salle commune. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que la brune l'étudiait avec curiosité.

Dans le calme du matin, concentrée sur son bouquin, elle clochait bien moins que la veille, entourée de minuscules élèves aux portes de la puberté.

Ses cheveux blond foncé légèrement ondulés, ni courts, ni mi-longs, tombaient devant la face droite de son visage, le bout de la plus longue mèche de cheveux effleurant sa lèvre inférieure. D'un mouvement rapide et délicat, elle tourna une page de son livre, attirant le regard d'Hermione sur ses mains, l'une soutenant l'ouvrage, le coude reposant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et l'autre posée sur le bouquin, les doigts écartés donnant l'impression de vouloir toucher l'histoire qu'elle lisait.

Pour Hermione, grande amatrice de lecture, l'exercice de sa passion prenait différentes formes selon le lieu et le contexte dans lequel elle s'adonnait à ce plaisir. En public, que ce soit en classe, à la bibliothèque ou lors d'un rendez-vous avec un groupe de lecture, elle adoptait un comportement prédéfini. Se tenant bien droite, le visage à distance respectable de l'ouvrage qu'elle parcourait, les cheveux en arrière, elle conservait toujours un minimum d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, restant ouverte sur l'extérieur, prête à échanger des paroles avec une autre personne à tout instant.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle était seule, la lecture devenait intime prenant possession d'elle, de son âme, lui emprisonnant les sens, qui se leurraient à croire ressentir ce qui se dessinait dans les lignes des pages qu'elle dévorait. Si le héros, du récit qu'elle vivait, se promenait à travers les plaines arides d'un désert, Hermione sentait le soleil brûler sa peau. Si, sur plusieurs pages, une femme éperdue de chagrin pleurait la mort de son enfant, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de mademoiselle Granger.

Soudain gênée d'avoir observé sa nouvelle camarade de Gryffondor au cours d'une session de lecture qui, selon toute vraisemblance, appartenait à la catégorie des moments qu'elle définissait comme intimes, Hermione vit ses joues s'empourprer, tournant au rouge vif. Elle détourna précipitamment le regard ne sachant si elle devait se signaler ou quitter la salle commune.

Une voix, accompagnée de pas rapides, lui évitèrent d'avoir à se poser la question trop longtemps mais attirèrent également l'attention d'Alex qui redressa la tête et parut stupéfaite en voyant Hermione.

Le choc passé, l'expression de la lectrice changea légèrement semblant s'apparenter à de l'appréhension accompagnée d'une certaine colère dans le regard, obligeant Hermione à se demander pourquoi une telle réaction. Certes, elle l'avait observée quelques instants mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mettre la jeune fille dans un tel état ?

\- _Hermione, tu te lèves aux aurores maintenant !?_ Déblatéra Ginny en descendant les dernières marche de l'escalier des dortoirs. _Je me demandais si tu étais allée prendre le petit déjeuner sans moi mais heur…_

Ginny s'immobilisa et tout bas, précautionneusement, demanda :

\- _Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Hermione, un problème ?_

Tournant vivement la tête en direction de Ginny, Hermione répondit

\- _Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

\- _Hermione, ta baguette…_

C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas changé de posture depuis qu'elle s'était retournée en entendant un bruit derrière elle. Par une malheureuse habitude, qui lui venait d'une année passée à chasser les Horcruxes au milieu d'un monde dangereux, elle tenait toujours sa baguette braquée en direction de la source du bruit, en l'occurrence Alex, qui l'avait fait sursauter.

\- _Mince !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Je suis désolée, c'était un réflexe._ Regardant la nouvelle sorcière elle ajouta : _Je ne comptais pas t'attaquer, je lisais le panneau d'affichage et j'ai entendu un bruit, j'ai pris peur, désolée._

\- _Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?_ Demanda Alex

Hermione passablement déconcertée, non seulement par la question, qui passait entièrement sous silence le fait qu'Hermione se tenait prête à attaquer et qu'Alex la toisait avec un air pas très pacifique, mais aussi parce qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'entre la voix de la jeune fille pour la première fois, bredouilla. Le constat auquel elle venait de parvenir lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas respecté l'intimité de la personne assise en face d'elle, elle avait pris le temps de la détailler alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ou n'avait pas encore été à proximité d'elle assez longtemps que pour entendre le son de sa voix.

\- _Euh, non, oui, je ne sais pas exactement. Hummm…_

\- _D'accord_ , répondit Alex calmement en refermant son bouquin et se levant.

Ginny regardait les deux Gryffondor à tour de rôle mi dubitative, mi amusée par la situation.

\- _Bon, cet éclaircissement fait, les présentations maintenant ! Je m'appelle Ginny._

Elle tendit la main à Alex qui la serra avec un sourire.

\- _Moi c'est Alex, enchantée._

\- _De même. Et la fille là, qui a failli de Stupéfixer, c'est Hermione._

Devant la grimace de pure incompréhension d'Alex, Ginny rajouta :

\- _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Stupéfixer c'est lancer un sort qui rend inconsciente sa cible, quand il est bien exécuté. Autrement, la cible prend un coup et tombe, ou parcourt quelques mètres dans les airs avant d'atterrir, le corps exécutant quelques roulades, au sol… Mais avec Hermione, tu serais juste inconsciente !_ Dit Ginny d'un ton amusé

\- _Juste inconsciente, hein ?_ Répéta Alex avec un sourire bien que passablement dérangée par l'idée de gésir sur le sol de la salle commune pour son premier jour dans le monde des sorciers.

\- _Tout à fait ! Tu l'as échappé-belle !_ Lui dit-elle d'un air de conspiratrice.

Alex se contenta de sourire.

Hermione, quant à elle, rangea sa baguette et se retourna vers le tableau d'affichage. Ginny fit pareil.

\- _Waw, tu t'es inscrite à toute les sessions de rénovations, Alex !_ Remarqua Ginny à haute voix.

\- _Oui… La directrice a dit que beaucoup de travaux se feraient sans l'usage de la magie. Disons que… je me sentirai dans mon élément._

\- _Tu n'as pas tort… Et puis tu as même raison ! Je vais faire comme toi ! Allez Hermione, toi aussi, Poudlard a besoin de nous._

Pendant qu'Hermione inscrivait son nom pour les différentes sessions, sous la pression de Ginny, Alex quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- _Elle a l'air plutôt réservée mais sympa, tu ne trouves pas ?_ Demanda Ginny.

\- _Oui, certainement_. Répondit Hermione d'un air distrait.

\- _Remarque, à sa place qui ne serait pas mal à l'aise ?_ Déclara Ginny, comme si rien ne pourrait ébranler cette vérité. _Elle n'est pas censée dormir dans notre dortoir ?_

\- _Si, si. Elle y est inscrite sur la feuille de répartition des lits. Rappelle-toi, tu as dit à Lavande de calmer son enthousiasme quand elle a dit qu'elle avait plein de questions à lui poser._

\- _Ah, c'est vrai ! Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue venir se coucher hier soir._ Dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Moi non plus…_ Répondit Hermione avec une mine pensive.


	5. C4 - Le commencement

**I** ls étaient huit, plantés devant la gargouille menant au bureau de la directrice McGonagall.

Personne n'avait été mis au courant du mot de passe pour accéder à l'escalier en colimaçon.

Ils attendaient donc en silence.

Pansy Parkinson était la seule préfète de Serpentard. Comme à son habitude, elle abordait une expression dédaigneuse, n'accordant qu'un piètre regard empreint de dégout à destination des autres élèves et plus particulièrement de Neville qui lui rendit un regard si mauvais en serrant les poings que la confiance de Pansy sembla s'évaporer.

Un élève de quatrième année et Luna Lovegood représentaient Serdaigle tandis que la maison de Poufsouffle voyait Ernie McMillan et une jeune fille, de quatrième année également, porter fièrement l'insigne en forme de P.

\- _On dirait que la directrice veut assurer le relais entre les élèves les plus anciens de l'école et la génération suivante_ , souffla Luna d'un air distrait. _Sauf chez les Gryffondor_ , ajouta-t-elle les yeux rivés sur Ginny

\- _Tu dis n'importe quoi Loufoca !_ Rétorqua Pansy Parkinson

\- _Ce serait vraiment dommage si tu ratais tes examens… tu serais obligée rester encore une année à Poudlard_ , dit Luna à Pansy en la regardant avec un air absent. _J'espère que ce ne sera pas la cas…_

Avant que la Serpentard n'ait eu le temps de répondre, alors que tous les préfets souriaient, amusés par le franc parlé de Luna, la Gargouille devant laquelle ils se trouvaient se déplaça, leur permettant d'accéder à l'escalier.

..

Le bureau de la directrice McGonagall demeurait semblable au souvenir qu'Hermione avait gardé de celui de Dumbledore. Manquaient uniquement Fumseck et quelques outils étincelants dans les armoires environnantes. Quelques touches de couleurs s'ajoutaient, sous forme d'un plaid aux motifs écossais posé sur un tabouret à côté du siège de la directrice, dont elle se servait lorsqu'elle prenait froid durant ses longues nuits de travail, et de légers rideaux vaporeux séparant le bureau des appartements privés de la directrice. Aussi, Severus Rogue s'était niché à la droite d'Albus Dumbledore parmi les nombreux tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

Tous les élèves s'assirent en face du grand bureau où les attendait Minerva McGonagall.

Cette dernière avait le visage soucieux et semblait fatiguée bien que son regard soit vif et ses gestes pleins d'énergie.

Hermione se dit que suite à la fin de la guerre, le travail n'avait pas dû manquer à Poudlard. Il fallait prendre la relève après l'ancien directeur, reconstruire le château, trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, engager de nouveaux elfes de maison, car eux aussi avaient compté des victimes dans leurs rangs, tâcher d'organiser au mieux la future rentrée, tout en réfléchissant au problème d'une année achevée prématurément.

Et en plus de tout cela, s'ajoutait l'éveil de magie au sein du monde des Moldus.

L'admiration d'Hermione pour la professeure de Métamorphose se renforça suite à cette réflexion qui, elle le savait, n'englobait même pas la moitié des préoccupations de la directrice qui malgré tout avait fait de son mieux pour assurer une rentrée paisible à ses élèves, laissant d'ailleurs en partie tomber son masque de sévérité.

En un coup de baguette, McGonagall fit apparaître entre les élèves de petits tabourets sur lesquels reposaient des tasses de thé fumantes.

\- _Je vous ai demandé de venir ce matin pour vous faire part de mes attentes. Votre rôle de préfets ne se limitera plus à celui de guide et de délégué. Avec l'arrivée d'anciens Moldus à l'école, j'espérais pouvoir compter sur vous pour les accompagner au mieux. Hier soir, j'ai parlé de tutorat et c'est à vous tous que je compte confier cette tâche._

Dans le silence religieux du bureau résonnaient les bruits familiers de l'école, les élèves discutant dans la cour voisine, des pas dans les couloirs, les oiseaux chantant dans le parc, les craquements de plancher.

\- _Voici comment je vois les choses : souhaitant mettre fin à la mésentente entre les maisons, ou du moins l'apaiser, je vous donnerai la responsabilité de réaliser vos séances de tutorat auprès d'élèves qui n'ont pas été admis dans vos maisons._

McGonagall prit un parchemin et lut à travers les lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez :

\- _Pansy Parkinson, bien qu'aucun Moldu n'ait été envoyé à Serperntard, vous accompagnerez Alex Tom qui a été envoyée à Gryffondor._

Le visage de Pansy se ferma à cette annonce et elle croisa les bras.

\- _Afin de m'assurer que vous prendrez votre mission à cœur et que cette élève bénéficiera d'une aide permanente si vous réussissez vos examens et quittez le collège, Luna Lovegood vous aidera dans cette tâche._

Ce fut comme un coup porté sur la tête de Pansy qui devient pâle et ne put se retenir.

\- _Vous voulez ma mort !?_ _Vous me mettez avec Loufoca pour m'occuper d'une Moldue !?_

\- Dix _points de moins pour Serpentard._ Trancha McGonagall. _Miss Parkinson, j'espérais que l'issue de la guerre et la fin tragique de certains de vos camarades vous auraient donné une leçon. En vous nommant préfète, le professeur Slughorn et moi-même vous donnions une chance de rattraper la catastrophique image que vous avez donné des élèves de Serpentard au cours de vos études. Si cela vous dérange à ce point, assurez-vous de réussir vos examens pour quitter l'école dès le mois d'octobre et permettre ainsi à un élève bien plus méritant que vous d'avoir l'honneur d'être préfet !_

Pansy se terra dans un mutisme hostile dès la fin de la tirade de la directrice, Neville et Ginny jubilaient silencieusement tandis que les autres élèves affichaient une moue appréciatrice.

\- _Loin de moi l'envie de mettre en doute vos décisions professeur McGonagall mais le retrait de dix points à Serpentard est-il vraiment nécessaire ?_ Intervint Severus Rogue depuis son portrait. _Après tout, la honte qu'engendre la présence de Miss Parkinson à mon ancienne Maison n'est-elle pas suffisante ?_

Tous les élèves observèrent le portrait du professeur Rogue, subjugués par ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de l'ancien maître des Potions de libérer sa verve sur les élèves de sa Maison. La partialité du professeur était d'ailleurs connue de tous.

Hermione porta son attention sur le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore dans lequel ce dernier semblait amusé, il adressa un clin d'œil à l'élève de Gryffondor avant d'intervenir.

\- _Severus, mon ami, je pense que nous ferions mieux de laisser Minerva mener à bien sa sentence et lui faire entièrement confiance. Après tout, elle a toujours été impartiale et je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à infliger la même sanction si un autre élève avait eu les mêmes propos. Sur ce, reprenez._

La suite du rendez-vous se passa sans l'intervention d'aucun portrait et les élèves acceptèrent sans rechigner les directives de la directrice.

Stefany, l'élève de quatrième année à Poufsouffle et Hermione s'occuperaient de Violette qui était à Serdaigle. Le second nouveau-sorcier de Poufsouffle, Dylan, âgé de 15ans, se retrouvait avec Neville.

Ginny aurait à elle seule la tâche d'aider Jerry qui arrivait à Poufsouffle à seulement 12ans et pour qui le tutorat ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire à long terme parce qu'il débuterait en première année et aurait donc tout le temps d'apprendre la magie au même rythme que ses camarades.

Quant à Ernie McMillan de Poufsouffle et Carl de Serdaigle, ils s'occuperaient de Peter qui était entré la veille à Gryffondor.

La première leçon de tutorat aurait lieu le jour même à 14h dans la classe de Métamorphose en présence du professeur Flitwick. Chaque séance serait prévue à l'avance et se déroulerait sous la directive d'un professeur qui dispenserait une leçon théorique et pratique sur des aspects bien précis de la magie. Les préfets seraient là pour aider les Moldus à assimiler les notions qui leur seraient apprises, à leur faire la démonstration de sortilèges et plus tard à les aider à les réaliser.

\- _Que cela ne vous empêche pas de prêter attention aux nouveaux-sorciers de votre maison, surtout lors des leçons qu'ils suivront avec vous._ Leur dit McGonagall alors que les élèves quittaient le bureau de la directrice.

\- _Parkinson peut s'estimer heureuse qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait été envoyé à Serpentard._ Dit Ginny suivant des yeux la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers les cachots et dont l'écharpe verte et argent trainait sur le sol.

..

Durant les deux premières semaines de cours, Hermione fut saisie de nombreuses angoisses.

Plutôt que de suivre les révisions de sixième année, le niveau auquel elle s'était arrêtée et qu'elle avait réussi, elle avait pris place au sein de la classe de septième avec les élèves qui espéraient quitter Poudlard deux semaine plus tard. Le but était simple, se noyer dans les révisions de matières qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas pour lui éviter d'avoir à réfléchir à la peur qui l'assaillait sans prévenir au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'une porte claquait ou quand elle restait allongée dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts, hésitant entre son besoin de sommeil et la crainte d'être confrontée aux mêmes images et sensations qui n'avaient fait que s'intensifier depuis son arrivée au château.

Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil, certes toujours aussi disponible dans son rôle de préfète ou lors des séances de tutorat pour expliquer en long et en large à Violette ce que les professeurs enseignaient aux nouveaux-sorciers, et sous ses yeux, constamment rouges de sommeil, se creusaient de profonds cernes brunâtres.

\- _Hermione, tu as encore plus mauvaise mine que Lupin une veille de pleine lune !_ Rugit Ginny au matin du 19 septembre. _Tu vas aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne une potion de sommeil et passer le week-end à dormir !_

\- _Ginny, s'il te plait, ça va aller. J'ai dormi un peu mieux cette nuit._ Lui assura Hermione.

Elle appréciait l'attention de son amie mais n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que son visage n'était pas éclatant.

\- _D'accord mais si lundi je ne vois aucune amélioration, je t'emmène de force à l'infirmerie. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça._

\- _Et si tu pouvais éviter de gémir toutes les nuits, ça nous permettrait à nous aussi de mieux dormir._ Ajouta Lavande qui s'était visiblement levée du mauvais pied, les cheveux en pétard et le teint brouillon.

Ginny adressa à Lavande un regard noir lui intimant le silence

\- _Ben quoi, Ginny, c'est vrai. Je comprends que tu aies vécu des choses difficiles Hermione mais de là à nous empêcher de dormir, ça_

\- _Ça suffit, Lavande._ Intervient Alex d'une voix calme mais d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réponse avant de quitter le dortoir, sans adresser un regard à personne.

L'intervention de la nouvelle-sorcière calma tout le monde. Les Gryffondor continuèrent de s'habiller en silence et Hermione la remercia mentalement d'avoir mis un terme à la conversation.

Depuis la rentrée, la nouvelle n'avait pas souvent pris la parole, en tout cas pas pour des banalités ou ce qui ne la concernait pas directement. Comme tout le monde, elle disait bonjour le matin et bonsoir avant de fermer les yeux pour la nuit, quand elle n'arrivait pas dans le dortoir une fois la nuit bien avancée quand toutes ses camarades dormaient. Elle répondait poliment aux questions qu'on lui posait sur sa condition de nouvelle-sorcière tout en veillant à ne pas susciter trop de requêtes. Elle participait aux séances de tutorat, interrogeant les professeurs ou Luna, très rarement Parkinson, afin d'en apprendre davantage sur le monde magique mais elle demeurait réservée, si pas étrangère à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Qu'elle soit intervenue en faveur d'Hermione étonna d'ailleurs cette dernière. Elle n'avait plus eu de contact direct avec Alex depuis la situation abracadabrante dans la salle commune. Luna lui avait dit apprécier la Gryffondor, avec qui elle avait passé quelques récréations et dont elle était le tuteur. Ginny aussi discutait avec elle le soir dans la salle commune. Bien que discuter ne fusse pas le terme correct, elles échangeaient quelques mots, Alex se détachant, de temps à autres, du livre qu'elle lisait ou du parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait pour répondre à Ginny ou lui demander quelques informations pour son devoir. Hermione, quant à elle, intervenait parfois dans la conversation pour apporter des détails ou corrections aux propos de Ginny mais était en général trop absorbée par ses sombres pensées.

Les quelques fois où elle avait pris la parole et qu'Alex l'écoutait, elle n'osait croiser son regard, se sentant gênée face à elle, sans doute à cause de leur premier contact.

.

Mettant un terme à ses réflexions et à ses préparatifs, elle quitta le dortoir en compagnie de Ginny. Elles allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la Bibliothèque qui était la zone de l'école où des rénovations seraient réalisées en compagnie des élèves à 10h.

La raison pour laquelle Hermione n'était pas allée voir Pomfresh était justement la Bibliothèque. Cet endroit lui manquait affreusement et elle désirait à tout prix participer à l'effort de groupe pour lui redonner vie.

A aucun prix elle n'aurait manqué cette session de travaux. Prise de passion pour cette journée, elle parvint à se convaincre que si elle trouvait autant d'intérêt dans ses études de septième quand l'année débuterait vraiment, le 12 octobre après les examens, elle se débarrasserait petit à petit de ses angoisses et tourments.

..

Tout d'abord rassurée, Hermione prit le temps de réaliser l'ampleur exacte des dégâts dont avait été victime la Bibliothèque. Elle savait que, depuis une semaine, cinq mages avaient reconstruit tout ce qu'il était possible de réparer par magie, les démolitions causées par cette même magie étant majoritairement imperméables à toute manœuvre inverse.

La bonne vieille méthode Moldue s'avérait donc nécessaire à la rénovation complète de l'immense Bibliothèque.

Caressant du bout des doigts les étagères brisées, avançant maladroitement entre les débris jonchant le sol, humant le parfum des pages et parchemins mêlé à celui de la poussière et de la pierre, Hermione ressentait une colère crue et animale au creux de son ventre. Le Savoir avait été attaqué par la bêtise et la soif de pouvoir. Il avait été bafoué par la folie des grandeurs d'un homme redoutable mais intelligent et la crédulité de ses sbires ignorants. Comment pouvait-on prétendre attacher de l'importance à la magie, aux sorciers, si on se permettait de détruite les connaissances qu'on possédait à leur sujet ?

Aveuglée par une haine tenace enfuie au fond d'elle depuis plusieurs mois, Hermione trébucha sur un amas de livres éventrés et tomba sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de pages et de cape.

Tout de suite une main tendue flotta devant les yeux d'Hermione qui la saisit et fut remise sur pied en un rien de temps, avec une force surprenante.

\- _Tu n'as rien ?_ Demanda Alex avant de s'éloigner dès qu'Hermione eut confirmé d'un hochement de tête.

..

La journée dans la Bibliothèque fut éreintante. Armés de marteau, les mains gantées, les vêtements poussiéreux, le front en sueur, les élèves reconstruisaient les étagères, replaçaient les livres dans les rayonnages, rebouchaient les trous dans les murs avec de vieux éclats de brique et du ciment ou clouaient de nouvelles planches au parquet.

Avec minutie, ils ajoutaient des pages aux livres déplumés, de toutes leurs forces redressaient des armoires effondrées et gonflaient une pile de feuilles volantes arrachées à des bouquins sur lesquels ils ne mettaient pas la main.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

\- _J'adore vraiment ce sortilège…_ dit rêveusement Luna assise au sol, appuyée sur une étagère en regardant Hermione faire léviter un lourd grimoire jusqu'à la plus haute rangée d'une armoire de la réserve.

\- _J'avoue que c'est plutôt impressionnant_ , confirma Alex qui vint s'assoir à coté de Luna en ôtant ses gants et passant la main dans ses cheveux poussiéreux et humides. _On apprend à faire ça en quelle année ?_

\- _En première_ , répondit Ginny qui apportait des sandwichs en compagnie de Neville. _Tu devrais apprendre à le faire bientôt._

Alex hocha la tête et prit le pain que lui tendait Ginny. Hermione vint s'assoir dans le petit groupe et mordit dans son sandwich avec appétit, les travaux dans la Bibliothèque lui procuraient un bien fou mais il était déjà 18h et il restait tant à accomplir.

\- _Nous n'aurons jamais fini aujourd'hui_ , dit-elle pensive

\- _Madame Pince a dit qu'une session était prévue après les examens_ , répondit Neville, _mais que si nous voulions venir l'aider mercredi après-midi nous étions les bienvenus._

\- _Au fait, j'ai enfin eu un courrier de maman !_

\- _Alors, comment elle a réagi ?_ demanda Hermione anxieuse au vu du caractère légèrement emporté de madame Weasley

\- _Très bien_ , répondit Ginny avec autant d'étonnement qu'au moment où elle avait lu la lettre de sa mère. _Je m'attendais à une Bleuglante, au lieu de ça j'ai reçu une lettre douce et pleine d'amour. Elle dit qu'elle se reconnaît dans mon courage, mon envie de terminer mes études et l'aide que j'apporte autour de moi. Elle dit qu'elle est fière._ Finit Ginny une larme au bord des yeux.

Luna se pencha vers la rouquine et lui caressa la tête.

\- _Elle dit aussi qu'elle est fière d'Harry_ , _qu'elle savait qu'il deviendrait un grand sorcier, que ce qu'il fait est remarquable et qu'elle espère que Ron suivra son exemple_ ; Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

\- _Oui ben, c'est pas gagné_ , dit Hermione avec une grimace.

\- _Mais d'ailleurs Luna, tu pourrais demander à ton père de ne pas trop exagérer dans les informations qu'il publie sur Harry ? A lire le Chicaneur, il va devenir ministre de la magie._

\- _Je t'assure que mon père ne publie que des informations sûres !_ répondit Luna avec conviction. _Même s'il se sent redevable envers vous trois…_

Le petit groupe rigola avant qu'Alex n'intervienne

\- _Vous parlez de Harry Potter ?_

\- _Oui,_ confirma Ginny. _Harry est mon petit copain, qui est également le meilleur ami d'Hermione et de mon frère, Ron, qui est le petit copain d'Hermione._

\- _Waw, tant de potions dans un chaudron !_ s'exclama Alex

\- _Hey, tu commences à parler sorcier, c'est bien._ Remarqua Ginny. _Mais ce n'est pas tout ! En cinquième année Hermione, Harry et Ron ont créé l'armée de Dumbledore, une sorte d'association d'élèves dans le but d'apprendre des sortilèges pour se défendre contre Voldemort alors que le ministère refusait de croire à son retour. Nous en faisions tous partie et quand la guerre a éclaté, Luna, Neville et moi l'avons fait renaître de ses cendres pour aider les élèves et surtout intervenir dans la bataille._

\- _Il te faut une baguette pour faire léviter des objets !_ Intervint Luna tout à fait hors de propos.

\- _Euh… Oui, je suppose._ répondit Alex mal à l'aise.

\- _C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas de baguette._ Remarqua Neville.

\- _Non. Il y a une évaluation de nos pouvoirs prévue le 5 octobre en même temps que le début des examens. Je suppose qu'après ça nous saurons si nous pouvons en avoir une._

\- _Au fait, je ne pourrai pas être présente pour le tutorat demain._ dit Luna encore une fois hors sujet.

..

La leçon de tutorat du professeur Dumbledore, dans la classe de sortilèges, durait depuis maintenant une heure et demi, le soir tombait doucement nimbant le ciel d'une couleur rougeâtre tirant sur le doré. Après les réparations de la vieille dans la Bibliothèque, les quelques élèves qui y avaient participé, dont Ginny, Alex, Hermione et Neville, paraissaient particulièrement épuisés, d'avoir poussé leurs efforts jusqu'à 22h.

\- _Non mais c'est pas possible ! T'es sûre d'être devenue sorcière, la Moldue !? T'es plus bouchée qu'une Cracmol !_

C'était la troisième fois que Pansy Parkinson s'énervait ainsi depuis le début du cours. Alex semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés avec les notions basées sur les créatures magiques « dangereuses » et les sortilèges de défenses relatifs.

\- _Miss Parkinson ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous autorise à oser vous comporter de la sorte sans vous donner une retenue !_ Tonna le professeur. _Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard ! Et on arrête pour aujourd'hui !_

Alex sortit immédiatement de la salle, le visage dur, en bousculant Pansy, dans la direction opposée au grand Escalier menant à la salle commune.

Sur une impulsion, Hermione partit à sa suite, non seulement en tant que préfète mais aussi parce qu'elle pensait être redevable envers sa camarade Gryffondor qui était intervenue pour elle la veille à deux reprises.

Elle avançait dans le couloir depuis environ trois minutes et arrivait bientôt à l'angle menant à la Bibliothèque mais n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la nouvelle sorcière.

Un bruit attira son attention, c'était celui des ailes, battant l'air, d'une dizaine d'oiseaux en vol. Intriguée, elle avança plus rapidement vers la Bibliothèque craignant qu'une fenêtre brisée ait ouvert la voie à quelconques volatiles pris au piège des rayonnages.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle, quand elle tourna l'angle du couloir, la stupéfia.

Dans la lueur dorée du soleil couchant, au milieu de la Bibliothèque partiellement reconstruite, le dos tourné à Hermione, Alex se tenait debout, les bras légèrement écartés au milieu d'une trentaine de pages de livres et de parchemins déchirés qui volaient en tous sens autour de son corps.

Hermione s'approcha à pas feutrés, ébahie par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et les talents indéniables de la nouvelle sorcière, bien qu'un peu effrayée par l'importance manifeste de ceux-ci.

\- _Alex ?_ Murmura-t-elle doucement

Cette dernière se retourna lentement, le vol majestueux continuant autour d'elle et regarda la préfète, le visage inexpressif mais les yeux animés d'un ensemble complexe d'émotions. Hermione parvint à y lire de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'appréhension et, lui semblait-il, une certaine douceur.

\- _Hermione..._ , geignit-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de replier ses doigts sur ses paumes, entrainant la chute des papiers en lévitation autour d'elle.

Le spectacle des débris tombant lentement, se tortillant et planant, était aussi saisissant que leur vol, donnant l'impression que le temps ralentissait. Les feuilles se posèrent presque silencieusement sur le sol, le parsemant d'une neige de connaissances.

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette…_ Souffla Hermione


	6. C5 - Une première conversation

_«_ _ **N**_ _'en parle à personne. »_

Hermione se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, après avoir dérivé dans une tempête d'images chaotiques. Elle regardait autour d'elle, apeurée, prenant conscience que le danger qui l'écrasait restait tapis dans ses rêves et qu'elle gisait une fois de plus les yeux grands ouverts dans le dortoir douillet des Gryffondor.

Comment pouvait-elle s'expliquer qu'à l'instant où ses paupières se séparèrent, les mots qu'Alex lui avait adressés en quittant la Bibliothèque avaient surgi dans sa mémoire ? Ce qui s'y était passé n'avait rien à voir avec ses souvenirs coupants de la guerre. Etait-ce parce qu'elle y avait souvent pensé depuis trois jours ?

Elle avait de quoi être surprise et pensive, une telle manifestation de magie laissait deviner de puissants pouvoirs. Quoique, en était-elle convaincue ? Si plutôt que d'avoir été confrontée à Alex, autour de qui des dizaines de feuilles et de parchemins volaient, elle était tombée sur un élève doté d'autant de talent que Seamus Finnigan pour la pyrotechnie, déclenchant l'explosion d'une potion ou d'un livre, éparpillant des centaines de pages dans les airs, aurait-elle été aussi ébranlée ? Le feu ne suscitait-il pas plus de crainte que l'envol gracieux de feuilles de papier ?

Le contrôle manifeste qu'opérait la nouvelle sorcière sur le balai aérien qui avait saisi Hermione, causait son inquiétude. Après tout, six mois plus tôt, Alex vivait sa condition de Moldue sans se douter qu'en soixante jours sa nature se transformerait, faisant d'elle une sorcière. Comment parvenait-elle à contrôler ses pouvoirs en l'espace de seulement quatre mois ?

Tout à fait réveillée, Hermione consulta son réveil qui indiquait quatre heures et demies et décida d'aller lire un bouquin, dont elle s'était emparée lors de la séance de réparation de la Bibliothèque, dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller ses congénères.

En descendant les marches de l'escalier du dortoir et s'avançant vers la cheminée, au creux de laquelle un feu ronflait déjà, elle reprit le cours de ses pensées. Elle devait relativiser, elle-même avait fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de la magie très rapidement après avoir été mise au courant de son appartenance au monde des sorciers. Elle réalisait de nombreux sortilèges avant même son entrée à Poudlard, et en quelques leçons, elle rendait jaloux de ses exploits les autres élèves.

Certes, mais elle, elle avait une baguette. Cette nouvelle évidence lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- _Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Hermione ?_

Pour ne rien faciliter, Alex était là, déjà habillée, dans le même fauteuil que le matin où Hermione avait failli l'attaquer, un autre livre miteux entre les mains, une lampe à huile allumée à côté d'elle pour lui permettre de distinguer les mots imprimés sur les vieilles pages jaunies et craquelées.

Alex se leva et alla s'assoir dans le divan faisant face à l'âtre de la cheminée, la place la plus convoitée par les élèves de Gryffondor durant les longues et froides soirées d'hiver, et d'un geste, invita Hermione à la rejoindre.

\- _Toi non plus on dirait_.

\- _Ça dépend. Disons que durant certaines périodes je dors très bien et qu'au cours d'autres, c'est plus compliqué._ Dit Alex avec un sourire. _Je reconnais que depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, je ne dors pas plus de quatre ou cinq heures par nuit. Mais je les passe dans un sommeil reposant, toi par contre, tu te tortilles, tu gémis, tu pleures aussi parfois…_

Hermione se concentrait sur le feu vrombissant dans la cheminée, n'osant détacher son attention des flammes rouges et oranges qui léchaient le mur de pierres.

\- _Hermione, tes rêves ont un lien avec la bataille de Poudlard ?_ Demanda doucement Alex.

\- _Oui…_ Confia-t-elle, _mais pas seulement. Avant la bataille, il y a eu la guerre, notre recherche des Horcruxes, Bellatrix dans le manoir, Ron qui est parti_. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber des yeux d'Hermione. _Les risques inconsidérés que nous avons pris à Gringotts ou au Ministère, Naguini à Godrics Hollow quand j'ai cru qu'Harry et moi allions mourir, le père de Luna fou de tristesse et… Mes parents,_ acheva-t-elle péniblement, prise de lourds sanglots.

Hermione agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un mouchoir dans lequel elle enfuit son visage, tâchant de se défaire péniblement de l'envie irrationnelle de pleurer et de crier.

\- _Désolé…_

\- _Tu n'as pas à l'être, Hermione. Je ne comprends peut-être pas tous les mots que tu as utilisés mais ce que tu ressens n'a rien d'honteux. Un jour, quand tu seras capable d'en parler, il faudra que tu me dises si les horcusses sont des pâtisseries très recherchées dans le monde des sorciers ou des créatures magiques équipées à la fois d'ailes et de tentacules, c'est tout._

Hermione sourit, Alex devait ignorer la signification de certains termes qui venaient d'être employés.

\- _C'est promis_ , dit-elle en se tournant vers elle.

La lueur des flammes dansait sur le visage de la blonde, soulignant certains de ses traits et dessinant des ombres sur sa peau. Les yeux d'Alex brillaient à la lumière que dispensait la cheminée, profonds et hypnotiques, ils affichaient sans détour un intérêt non feint pour Hermione. D'une couleur changeante entre le noisette et le vert, ils étaient traversés, comme dans la Bibliothèque, d'une palette complexe d'émotions et de sentiments ne permettant pas à Hermione de mettre le doigt sur le type de pensée que pouvait ronger la jeune femme assise à l'autre bout du canapé.

Les bûches mangées par les flammes crépitaient accompagnées du son sourd que produisait le feu. Au dehors, le vent caressait les contours du château tandis que de minces gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur les toits et les fenêtres, le tout nimbant la salle commune d'une musique calme et apaisante. Une plénitude nouvelle et bienvenue envahit Hermione, elle n'avait encore parlé à personne des tourments qui la consumaient depuis des mois, et le poids dans sa poitrine diminua légèrement.

\- _Tu te sens un peu mieux, Hermione ?_ Demanda Alex, brisant le silence curieux dans lequel les deux Gryffondor s'étaient plongées, occupées à s'observer mutuellement.

\- _Oui. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

\- _Tant que ça ne concerne pas la Bibliothèque_ , répondit Alex d'une manière légèrement semblable à celle dont elle s'était adressée à Lavande le samedi précédent, bien que plus douce, dissuadant Hermione de poser la question à laquelle elle avait songé au départ. Essayant de trouver rapidement un autre sujet sur lequel interroger Alex, elle lui demanda :

\- _Pourquoi viens-tu presque toujours te coucher quand nous dormons toutes ? Des fois, je me demande si tu ne dors pas ici…_

\- _Si, j'ai déjà dormi ici mais… Comment l'expliquer sans paraître idiote ? Bon, le premier soir, je suis allée dormir plus tard parce que j'étais trop excitée par mon arrivée à Poudlard et ce que j'avais vu au cours de la journée._

\- _Tu ne semblais pas vraiment agitée ce jour-là_ , la coupa la préfète.

\- _Parce que j'ai un assez bon contrôle de moi, Hermione. Donc, je tournais dans la salle commune, observais tout, écoutais les bruits du château et au final, je me suis endormie. En me réveillant j'ai vu les papiers épinglés sur le panneau d'affichage, de nouvelles buches à côté de la cheminée et j'ai remarqué que du rangement avait été fait… Je suis montée dans le dortoir et n'ai pas su me rendormir parce que je ne cessais de me demander qui avait fait tout ça, quand et si c'était juste un professeur qui était entré et avait fait un tour de magie ? Et donc de temps en temps, j'essaye de rester éveillée pour voir ce qu'il se passe réellement mais je finis par en avoir assez et je monte me coucher ou je m'endors dans un fauteuil et me réveille trop tard. Ne te moque pas de moi, Hermione, je vois ton sourire !_

L'histoire d'Alex avait rappelé à la préfète ses propres questionnements quant à la remise en place de la salle commune mais surtout la création de la S.A.L.E. et les nombreux bonnets de laine qu'elle avait tricotés et cachés dans la salle commune pour libérer les elfes de maison qui travaillaient à Poudlard.

\- _Je ne me moque pas du tout_ , objecta Hermione. _Je me suis déjà posée la même question… Ce sont des elfes de maison._

\- _Des elfes de maison ?_

\- _Oui, des créatures magiques dotées de pouvoirs exceptionnels qui en sont réduites à servir les sorciers sans salaire et en travaillant dans de très mauvaises conditions ! Bien qu'ici à Poudlard ils soient mieux traités que dans certaines familles et que, je dois bien le reconnaître, ils semblent apprécier leur travail et ne vouloir à aucun prix être des elfes libres._

\- _Oh, un sujet délicat !_ Grimaça Alex.

\- _Plutôt oui_ , s'amusa Hermione. _Avec Harry et Ron on connaissait un elfe exceptionnel. Il voulait sa liberté et l'a obtenue grâce à Harry, il nous a beaucoup aidés pendant nos études et durant la guerre. Il s'appelait Dobby._

\- _Dobby, l'elfe libre._

\- _Dobby l'elfe libre_ , murmura Hermione, happée par ses souvenirs, en hochant la tête.

Le silence était revenu entre les deux élèves de Gryffondor, le temps s'écoulait doucement et Hermione était gagnée par le sommeil. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'accoudoir du divan et plia ses jambes, posant ses pieds nus sur la place demeurée vide entre elle et la jeune femme qui était retournée à sa lecture.

Avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil, une pensée surgit à l'esprit d'Hermione.

\- _C'est la première fois que nous avons une discussion_ , déclara-t-elle dans un bâillement.

\- _Je sais, Hermione…_

Quand Hermione se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle était seule dans la salle commune, couverte d'un plaid chaud, la tête nichée au creux d'un oreiller et plus reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis une éternité.

..

En fin de matinée du samedi 3 octobre, le week-end juste avant les examens, Hermione, assise à une table de la salle commune, en compagnie des élèves de septième année, dont Seamus et Lavande, s'entrainait à un sortilège de métamorphose particulièrement avancé. Les élèves autour d'elle ne cessaient de souffler et de grogner ne parvenant pas à apporter la moindre métamorphose, autre que l'apparition de furoncles ou une pousse accélérée des ongles, à leur main. La métamorphose humaine était l'une des matières principales de la dernière année d'étude au collège et le niveau était placé très haut, de quoi terroriser un grand nombre d'élèves.

L'ambiance dans la salle commune était électrique, la moitié des élèves était occupée à étudier tandis que l'autre s'amusait du désarroi de la première. Sans surprise, les élèves de cinquième année, qui devaient passer leurs B.U.S.E., souffraient du plus haut taux de stress et jetaient des regards courroucés à quiconque osait les déranger durant leur étude.

Hermione adorait cette ambiance tendue d'avant examens, la pression suffocante, elle se sentait revigorée et un sourire discret avait pris place sur ses lèvres, se faisant plus visible à mesure que les examens approchaient. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les élèves comme Neville qui avaient décidé de ne pas passer leurs examens pour rester encore un an à Poudlard, enfin presque. Neville passa la semaine précédente à lui expliquer qu'il désirait étudier cette année dans un meilleur climat, avec des professeurs plus sereins et surtout retrouver un vrai cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Poudlard allait lui manquer et il ne souhaitait pas garder comme souvenir de dernière année, celle qui s'était déroulée durant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort.

Alors qu'Hermione réussit son sortilège, faisant apparaître la longue main noire et rugueuse d'un détraqueur à la place de la sienne, sous les regards ébahis et pleins de reproches des élèves de septième année, Ginny et Alex entrèrent, par le trou dissimulé derrière le portrait de la grosse dame, dans la salle commune.

\- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai droit à plus de leçons de tutorat que les autres,_ se plaignait Alex

\- _Parce que tu es plus âgée et que tu as plus de matières à rattraper mais je t'en prie, dis que tu préfères avoir Pansy comme partenaire._

\- _Je n'ai pas dit ça Ginny, d'ailleurs merci d'avoir bien voulu remplacer Pansy et Luna, si McGonagall avait dû s'occuper de moi, je n'aurais pas été très à l'aise. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?_

Alex et Ginny venaient d'arriver devant la table où était installée Hermione qui leur montrait fièrement sa main.

\- _C'est une main de détraqueur_ , répondit gaiement la brune

Hermione secoua sa main qui reprit sa forme normale, devant la mine dégoutée de la nouvelle sorcière, les élèves installés à côté de la préfète râlaient ouvertement, essayant de plus belle de réussir leur sortilège.

Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent s'installer dans les canapés, non loin de la cheminée. Seuls deux fauteuils étaient disponibles et Alex s'assit le plus naturellement du monde au sol, le dos appuyé au mur, faisant face aux deux préfètes.

\- _Pansy et Luna n'étaient pas là_? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- _Non, elles étudiaient,_ répondit Ginny en ouvrant son livre de potions pour se mettre, elle aussi, à réviser.

\- _Dis donc Ginny, la fiche d'inscription pour les sélections de Quidditch a eu du succès !_ S'exclama Alex, pointant le panneau d'affichage.

\- _Oui, ça me permettra de faire une pré-sélection sur le papier et d'être sûre de n'avoir que des Gryffondor qui savent déjà voler._ Devant le regard interrogateur d'Alex, elle ajouta : _Quand Harry a été nommé capitaine, des dizaines d'élèves sont venus aux sélections, certains ne savaient même pas voler, des filles voulaient juste s'approcher de lui et des élèves des autres maisons étaient là aussi._

Ginny reprit son étude des potions tandis qu'Alex et Hermione se plongèrent dans la lecture. Le week-end s'annonçait long et studieux, seuls les élèves de première semblaient totalement immunisés au climat tendu qui régnait dans le château, profitant des derniers jours où la météo se montrait clémente pour lancer des pierres plates à la surface lisse du lac, jouer dangereusement avec le Saul Cogneur et provoquer Rusard dans une partie de cache-cache avec pour terrain de jeu les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard.

\- _Ginny, tu m'apprendrais à voler ?_ demanda distraitement Alex penchée sur son livre.

\- _Bien sûr_ , répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire, _Il faudra attendre que les examens soient passés, si tu veux bien. Mais on fera ça avant les épreuves de sélections de Quidditch, je ne voudrais pas passer à côté de ton talent caché d'attrapeuse._


	7. C6 - L'évaluation magique

**Chapitre 6, Hermione apprend de nouvelles choses au sujet d'Alex.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me lisent.**

* * *

 **I** ls étaient arrivés, les si redoutés examens, dès le début de l'année, resserrant la gorge des apprentis sorciers et conduisant inévitablement une partie des élèves les plus âgés vers le départ.

Le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle résonnait du bruit des couverts percutant les assiettes alors que les bouches des élèves, demeurées silencieuses, acceptaient péniblement que quelques morceaux de pain pénètrent les organismes secoués de leurs propriétaires.

Une tension palpable habitait le château, même les premières années étaient contaminées par la tension des autres élèves.

\- _Les examens sont si terribles?_ questionna Alex.

\- _Non pas du tout_ , répondit Hermione.

\- _Parle pour toi !_ Rétorqua Ginny, tendue.

\- _Je veux bien passer tes examens à ta place mais je ne peux pas, Ginny !_

\- _Tu peux venir faire étalage de tes pouvoirs magiques à ma place devant la directrice, si tu veux,_ lui proposa Alex.

\- _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire_ , dit Hermione sûre d'elle en jetant un regard entendu vers Alex qui était visiblement dérangée par la remarque de la brune.

\- _Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione ?_ Demanda Ginny en regardant les deux filles tour à tour.

La blonde ne pipa mot, se contentant de secouer la tête et de hausser les épaules avant d'enfourner une généreuse portion d'œufs brouillés dans sa bouche.

Hermione éluda la question, expliquant qu'elle était certaine que si des anciens Moldus avaient été admis à Poudlard, ils devaient être en possession de dons magiques assez puissants que pour pouvoir prétendre à l'obtention d'une baguette et au suivi de réelles études de magie.

Comme une graine germe petit à petit avant de devenir une fleur, Hermione réalisa qu'un lien s'était tissé entre Alex et elle sous la forme du secret qu'elles partageaient. Elle n'était pas particulièrement enchantée à l'idée de garder sous silence la démonstration de magie dont Alex l'avait involontairement gratifiée. Après tout, elles étaient élèves dans une école de magie, quoi de plus normal que d'en produire ? Cependant, après y avoir réfléchi au cours de la semaine, elle comprenait la réticence de la nouvelle sorcière à la divulgation de sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Alex était libre d'en parler à qui elle voulait et elle le ferait sans doute aujourd'hui au cours de son évaluation magique auprès de McGonagall, qui d'ailleurs était la mieux placée pour en juger.

Aussi, depuis l'épisode de la Bibliothèque, Hermione n'avait assisté à aucun autre acte magique de la part de la nouvelle sorcière, elle ne pouvait donc pas affirmer que la jeune fille ait un réel contrôle constant sur ses pouvoirs. Ce qui s'était produit dans la Bibliothèque avait eu lieu alors qu'Alex était en colère contre Parkinson, situation fréquente de manifestation de magie chez les jeunes sorciers, la colère et la peur étant connues comme de gros déclencheurs de magie involontaire.

Finalement, Hermione pouvait oublier ses préoccupations concernant les pouvoirs d'Alex.

Le secret qui les unissait perdrait petit à petit de sa force et bientôt elle oublierait cette histoire.

Malgré ce léger lien qui l'unissait à Hermione, la nouvelle sorcière n'avait pas changé de comportement depuis la rentrée, n'adressant la parole que très rarement aux autres élèves et demeurant souvent seule. Y compris le soir dans la salle commune, elle n'allait se coucher que bien tard comme si elle tenait absolument à voir un elfe de maison de ses yeux, même si Hermione lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait la nuit dans la salle commune et lui avait décrit avec précision l'aspect de ces créatures.

..

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ?_

\- _Je l'ignore_ , répondit doucement Hermione à Violette, la jeune nouvelle sorcière Serdaigle, dont elle était la tutrice et qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. _Rien de difficile en tous cas._

\- _Tu resteras ?_

\- _Oui, je vais rentrer avec vous et j'irai m'asseoir dans un coin,_ la rassura Hermione.

Le moment était important pour tous les nouveaux sorciers, dans quelques minutes ils sauraient s'ils étaient devenus de vrais sorciers ou s'ils étaient uniquement sensibles à la magie et sujets à quelques petits « miracles », plutôt apparentés à des Cracmols.

Hermione était la seule tutrice présente, tous les autres préfets passant leurs examens. Elle avait décidé d'accompagner les nouveaux sorciers, non seulement pour les encourager mais aussi par curiosité. Elle se questionnait sur la méthode que choisirait la directrice, madame McGonagall, pour déterminer la puissance des pouvoirs magiques de ce nouveau type d'élève.

La porte de la classe de métamorphose s'ouvrit et les cinq nouveaux sorciers, accompagnés d'Hermione, pénétrèrent dans la salle d'une démarche peu assurée.

Hermione fut surprise en voyant que la directrice n'était pas uniquement accompagnée du professeur Flitwick mais aussi de trois autres sorciers. Hermione en reconnut deux directement, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que Monsieur Ollivander, célèbre fabricant de Baguettes Magiques. La troisième personne était une petite femme ronde au visage jovial, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue et qui souriait aux élèves d'un air encourageant.

\- _Bien. Avant de débuter, permettez-moi de vous présenter nos invités._

Hermione apprit que la sorcière était une employée du ministère chargée de l'étude de la propagation de la magie provoquée par la disparition de Voldemort.

Les élèves prirent connaissance du déroulement de l'épreuve. A tour de rôle, ils se présenteraient devant le jury pour raconter comment la magie s'était présentée à eux, sous quelle expérience. Après cela, ils se verraient remettre une baguette « test », particulièrement docile, et devraient tenter de produire de la magie à travers elle, sans chercher à reproduire un sortilège qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir. La baguette, spécialement créée pour l'occasion par monsieur Ollivander, témoignerait de la puissance magique qui se serait propagée en elle. Etant donné qu'aucun élève n'avait appris de sort à proprement parlé, la baguette interprèterait le flux magique qui passerait en elle sous forme d'un léger sortilège.

Avant de débuter, Margaret Stink, l'employée du ministère, lança un sort à la salle et une sorte de bulle brillante et gazeuse d'environ un mètre cinquante de diamètre apparut devant les sorciers. Cette bulle permettrait d'isoler l'élève se trouvant à l'intérieur de la magie environnante, notamment celle émanant naturellement du château de Poudlard, afin que seuls les pouvoirs de l'élève soient pris en compte durant l'expérience. Des objets divers, comme un livre, un vase contenant une fleur et une buche en bois, furent placés dans la bulle.

\- _Je ne vais pas y arriver, Hermione_. Murmura Alex entre ses dents à la préfète.

\- _Ne dis pas de bêtises, après ce que tu as fait dans la Bibliothèque, tu pourras faire léviter un de ces objets sans souci._

Prenant le temps de l'observer, Hermione remarqua que la figure d'Alex avait perdu ses couleurs et que ses mains étaient serrées en poing.

\- _Détends-toi, tu as des pouvoirs magiques c'est indéniable._

\- _Parler de ce qui s'est passé…_ articula la blonde en secouant la tête.

Avant qu'Hermione puisse comprendre le sens des paroles de la Gryffondor, la directrice invita les élèves à s'asseoir à la table vide à côté de celle du jury avant de débuter avec Jerry Cliff, le plus jeune nouveau sorcier.

Le test se déroula très bien pour tous les nouveaux sorciers, Jerry fit apparaître une abeille qui vola en direction de la fleur pour la butiner. Peter, le Gryffondor de 13 ans, jeta un sortilège qui fit exploser le vase, rependant de l'eau sur le sol de la classe. Après avoir réparé les dégâts, la directrice pria Violette de se présenter et celle-ci fit jaillir deux timides et frêles flammes sur la buche en bois posée au sol, qui s'éteignirent en quelques secondes. Juste avant qu'Alex ne se lève, Dylan Watson, remplit le vase de fleurs en papier, déplumant le grimoire posé au sol.

Quand Alex se trouva devant le jury et que madame Stink lui demanda de raconter sa première expérience magique, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Alex regardait intensément McGonagall avec un air étrange. La directrice lut un document devant elle et déclara que selon les rapports du ministère un sortilège de protection avait été perçu ce jour-là et qu'elle souhaitait entendre l'histoire de cette manifestation de magie mais Alex ne bougea pas. Au bout de quelques secondes qui s'égrainèrent lentement, la nouvelle sorcière ouvrit la bouche :

\- _Hermione_ , dit-elle d'une voix blanche, _approche-toi_.

Hermione ne fut pas la seule à tomber des nues, la directrice eut un regard sévère et Kingsley parut intrigué. Hermione se leva et avança vers Alex qui tendit la main pour l'arrêter quand elle se trouva à la limite de la bulle.

Alex prit alors la baguette sur le petit présentoir devant elle et ferma les yeux, affichant une expression de concentration. Silencieusement, la bulle autour de la Gryffondor gonfla et s'étendit jusqu'à enfermer le jury et Hermione à l'intérieur de ses parois brillantes, avant que ces dernières ne deviennent opaques, les coupent du monde extérieur.

Un « _Oh !_ » de surprise échappa des lèvres de la directrice alors que le ministre, madame Stink et le professeur Flitwick ouvraient de grands yeux. Monsieur Ollivander, lui, observait la baguette magique qu'il avait créée avec curiosité.

\- _Le jour où la magie s'est éveillée en moi…_

Toutes les personnes se trouvant enfermées dans la bulle attendaient que la nouvelle sorcière poursuive.

\- _Ma magie n'est pas belle_. Lâcha finalement Alex. _C'était au mois de mai, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange en moi depuis que j'avais été réveillée en sursaut au petit matin. Une envie de rire et de hurler alors que rien de particulier ne s'était produit. J'avais constamment la chair de poule et les poils hérissés et l'esprit vif. J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser, passant la journée comme toutes les personnes de mon âge, à l'école. C'était ma dernière année avant d'entrer à l'université. La journée ne s'est pas bien passée. J'étais de plus en plus tendue à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, comme si quelque chose bouillonnait et grandissait en moi, je sentais que j'allais exploser et j'avais mal à la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, je faisais tout pour suivre les leçons mais j'étais très sensible à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Le bruit des stylos sur les feuilles m'agaçait, je les entendais distinctement gratter le papier, incapable de me concentrer._

 _« A la fin de la journée, une bande de petits voyous connue dans l'établissement, dont deux membres étaient dans ma classe, m'interpella dans le couloir devant la sortie. Ils s'amusaient de mon état tension. Sans le vouloir je rentrais dans leur jeu idiot. Ils souhaitaient m'énerver et ça marchait. Une envie irrépressible d'en venir aux mains s'emparait de moi. Avant de déraper, j'ai serré les dents et ai forcé le passage au travers du groupe qui s'était refermé autour de moi, bousculant un garçon et faisant tomber une fille au passage, et je suis sortie par l'arrière de l'école. Je ne pourrais même pas vous expliquer tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi,_ dit-elle tout bas avant de reprendre d'une voix plus audible _. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'en prenant ce chemin, je passerais par le parking où cette même bande trainait à côté de la voiture de l'un d'eux. »_

Alex prit une pause dans son récit, ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Hermione qui serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre dans l'attente de la suite de l'histoire de la nouvelle sorcière. Hermione sentait que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas plaisant à entendre pour elle et le jury, mais encore moins à dire pour Alex. Pour la première fois elle identifiait presque clairement les émotions dans les yeux de la nouvelle sorcière, du moins les deux principales : la douleur et la colère. Hermione frissonna, présentant que la première manifestation magique d'Alex serait bien moins anodine que celles des autres anciens Moldus.

\- _Ils m'ont repérée, montrée du doigt et interpellée. Comment à dix-sept ans pouvait-on jouer à ce genre de jeu ? Comment, moi qui suis maître de mes émotions, n'ai-je pas été capable de me contrôler ?_ La voix d'Alex devenait de plus en plus tranchante à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit.

 _« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas réagir me dirigeant aussi vite que possible vers l'unique barrière de sortie donnant sur la rue. Ils ont sauté dans la voiture et mis le moteur en marche. Ils ont démarré en trombe et roulé vers moi pour m'effrayer. Je me suis retournée et plutôt que de sauter sur le côté, je suis restée là, les pieds plantés dans le sol, bien campée sur ma position. C'était à eux de faire un écart et de freiner, quitte à un peu abîmer la voiture, moi, je n'avais rien fait et j'étais seule. Ils n'ont pas compris que je ne bougerais pas et ont continué à accélérer sur les quinze derniers mètres qui nous séparaient. »_

Hermione apporta la main devant sa bouche, toujours debout, elle sentait que ses jambes éprouvaient des difficultés à la porter et aurait voulu s'asseoir avant que la nouvelle sorcière ne poursuive.

 _« Quand la voiture est arrivée à un mètre de moi, j'ai vu le regard apeuré de Steven, le conducteur qui était mon voisin et ancien ami d'enfance, et j'ai entendu le cri de sa petite amie assise à côté de lui. Plus aucun d'eux ne souriait. Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner le volant ou freiner, un grand choc a eu lieu. La voiture a percuté un mur invisible avec une force terrible et a été envoyée en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. En quelques secondes, j'ai réalisé ce qui s'était passé. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu que la barrière du parking et le muret derrière moi avaient été détruits par quelque chose mais je savais que ce n'était pas la voiture. Je me tenais toujours là, au milieu des deux, indemne. J'ai couru vers la voiture et ses occupants, au moment où les derniers professeurs restés dans l'école sortaient avec des mines affolées. Steven et sa copine étaient inconscients et couverts de sang. Les trois garçons assis à l'arrière étaient blessés eux aussi. Il a fallu plusieurs jours pour que Steven sorte du coma. »_

 _« Ils n'ont jamais pu dire ce qui s'était réellement passé, ils pensaient que j'avais plongé sur le côté au dernier moment et qu'eux avaient dévié de leur trajectoire. Ils ont été renvoyés. Mais c'était à cause de moi. J'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas bouger et je souhaitais que ce soit eux qui aient mal quand la voiture me percuterait. Je les ai presque tués, acheva Alex._

Un silence horrifié suivit les derniers mots de la nouvelle sorcière, personne ne bougeait.

\- _Miss Tom_ , _ce qui s'est passé était un accident._ Déclara McGonagall d'une voix étonnamment douce et précautionneuse. _Il arrive souvent que des sorciers sortent indemnes d'accident de voiture ou de lourdes chûtes. Ils utilisent la magie dans ces moments sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, juste en souhaitant s'en sortir. C'est précisément ce qui s'est passé dans votre cas mais, malheureusement, l'accident a été provoqué intentionnellement par d'autres personnes. Elles ont donc subi un choc car elles représentaient le danger dont le bouclier devait vous protéger. Cessez de penser que vous les avez presque tués, ce sont eux, mademoiselle Tom, qui vous auraient tuée si votre bouclier n'était pas apparu._

\- _Je voulais qu'ils aient mal…_

\- _J'entends bien, miss Tom, mais je pense que nous avons déjà tous désiré provoquer de la douleur chez d'autres personnes, l'important étant de ne pas céder. Vous avez appris qu'il existait des sortilèges d'attaque et d'autres de défense, le sortilège du bouclier, appelé Protego, que vous avez employé appartient à la catégorie défensive. Vous apprendrez aussi, au cours de cette année à Poudlard, qu'il existe trois sortilèges impardonnables dont l'un sert uniquement à procurer de la douleur, tant physique que psychologique, et que ce dernier est très éloigné du sortilège que vous avez utilisé. Cessez de rejeter la responsabilité sur vous, ce qui s'est passé était bel et bien un accident._

Alex remercia la directrice sous les hochements de tête de tous les sorciers présents. McGonagall ajouta qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que l'élève tente de réaliser un sortilège au vu des modifications qu'elle avait apporté à la bulle qui les entourait, « _Je vous demanderais juste de lui rendre son aspect normal_ », ce que fit immédiatement Alex en agitant la baguette magique toujours enfermée dans sa main crispée.

..

\- _Je me demande où elle est passée._ _Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la fin de l'évaluation. McGonagall leur a dit qu'ils iraient chercher leurs baguettes chez Ollivander samedi après les examens et elle est sortie._

Hermione et Ginny profitaient de la chaleur de la cheminée, installées dans le divan lui faisant face, Pattenrond lové sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

\- _Ce qu'elle a raconté était vraiment horrible ?_

\- _Pas horrible mais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait voulu le raconter à aucun élève._

\- _Aucun élève sauf toi…_ fit remarquer Ginny. _Et comment elle a fait avec la bulle ? Elle a lancé un Assurdiato ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, elle a tout fait avec des sortilèges informulés._

\- _Waw !_ S'exclama Ginny. _C'est du niveau de la sixième les informulés._

\- _Oui… Elle semble avoir plus de pouvoir que les autres Moldus._

\- _Un peu comme toi qui nous surpasses tous,_ dit simplement Ginny en retournant à l'étude du lourd livre posé en travers de ses jambes.


	8. C7 - Le Chemin de Traverse, Ollivander

\- **_O_** _h… je n'aurais pas dû me coucher si tard_ , gémit péniblement Ginny

\- _Chuuuuuuut !_ Rouspéta Lavande, étalée sur son lit.

La veille, les élèves avaient fêté la fin des examens jusque très tard dans la nuit, provoquant inévitablement un manque de sommeil conséquent pour Ginny qui, comme Hermione, se levait à huit heures afin d'accompagner les nouveaux sorciers et Hagrid sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sur ce coup, Hermione reconnut que Ginny avait très bien mené son balai. Grâce à d'habiles discours ventant leur implication en tant que tutrices, ainsi que préfètes et faisant remarquer que, mine de rien, elles étaient adultes, Ginny avait obtenu l'autorisation de la directrice pour que les deux amies se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette petite visite dans la rue commerçante leur permettrait de revoir Ron et Harry qui, prévenus par hibou, avaient promis de se libérer quelques heures malgré leur travail d'Aurors.

Elles rejoignirent Alex et Peter au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle où très peu d'élèves mangeaient à cette heure matinale.

Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'échanger le moindre mot avec la nouvelle sorcière qui semblait l'éviter volontairement depuis l'évaluation. Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de la nouvelle élève de septième année, elle tenta un regard timide dans sa direction mais n'obtint pas de résultat. Ginny, qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à la tentative d'Hermione, entama la conversation.

\- _Tu n'es pas restée très longtemps à la fête hier._

\- _Non, j'étais plutôt fatiguée_. _Et contrairement à toi, je n'avais pas de fin d'examens à fêter_. Répondit poliment Alex. _J'ai quand même pris le temps de gouter la Bièreaubeurre et je dois dire que ce breuvage m'a dangereusement plu. Je pense que j'en aurais bu beaucoup trop si j'étais restée_ , dit-elle en jetant un regard éloquent à Ginny.

\- _Un peu comme moi_ , marmonna la rouquine en retournant sans conviction à ses toasts beurrés.

Neville arriva à la table des Gryffondor, les yeux rougis par des larmes dont ses joues gardaient des traces humides.

\- _Neville ?_ le questionna prudemment Hermione, Q _uelque chose ne va pas ?_

La main tremblante, il tendit à Hermione une lettre écrite, à en juger par les traits irréguliers et les nombreuses taches d'encre, de la main incertaine d'une enfant qui apprenait tout juste à manipuler une plume et à lire.

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise en débutant sa lecture.

 _« Neville,_

 _Nous espérons que ta rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée._

 _Nous t'aimons._

 _Maman et papa »_

Le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Hermione lui rendait sa lettre, Neville expliqua que depuis la mort de Voldemort l'état de ses parents s'était amélioré.

\- _On ne l'a pas remarqué tout de suite, c'était trop discret. Mais une semaine avant la rentrée, mon père m'a regardé dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il me reconnaissait._

\- _Neville, c'est merveilleux !_ S'exclama Ginny

\- _Oui…_ Neville se moucha bruyamment _. Et maman a tenu ma main quelques secondes la veille de notre arrivée à Poudlard. Ils ne parlent pas. Par moment ils donnent juste l'impression de revenir, même si ça ne dure jamais longtemps._

Luna surgit de nulle part et emprisonna Neville dans ses bras, posant sa joue rose sur le sommet du crâne du jeune garçon et commença à murmurer une berceuse.

\- _Personne n'a pu nous expliquer_ _ce qui_...

\- _C'est de la magie_ , déclara calmement Luna avec conviction.

.

..

Dans le village de Pré-au-lard, les élèves et Hagrid attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du Magicobus qui les conduirait au Chaudron Baveur, point d'entrée le plus commun du Chemin de Traverse. Dans les regards des nouveaux sorciers, attirés par la vitrine Honey Dukes, pétillaient la curiosité et l'envie. Hermione se dit que leurs yeux sortiraient surement de leurs orbites en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, notamment devant la boutique " _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux"_ que tenait George Weasley avec son ami de longue date Lee Jordan, depuis que Fred était décédé durant la bataille.

La funeste réalité assombrit l'humeur d'Hermione. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir songé au décès de Fred, une boule lourde pesant désormais au creux de son ventre. Elle devait se ressaisir, Ron serait présent, ainsi qu'Harry et elle aurait la journée pour parcourir les dizaines de boutiques de la rue commerçante.

Cependant, l'idée de revoir Ron ne réjouissait pas Hermione outre mesure. Au fil des semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient laissé leurs sentiments se manifester lors de la bataille de Poudlard, les rendez-vous d'Hermione et de Ron s'étaient raréfiés. Hermione connaissait la raison de ces laps de temps de plus en plus étendus entre leurs tête-à-tête mais refusait d'y penser de manière approfondie et de traiter du sujet lorsqu'elle échangeait des courriers avec son compagnon ou qu'il l'interrogeait de vive voix. « _Et si nous profitions plutôt du temps que nous avons à passer ensemble_ » disait-elle avec un sourire avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin qui oubliait immédiatement ses préoccupations, trop heureux de la proximité de la jeune femme qu'il admirait et aimait profondément. Les sentiments de Ron à l'égard d'Hermione étaient limpides. Bien que n'étant pas un grand romantique ou un jeune homme habile pour les relations amoureuses, il s'efforçait de montrer son attachement, se comportant avec galanterie et essayant d'être aussi attentif que possible aux envies de sa copine. La vérité apparaissait dans tous les regards qu'il lui jetait, dans chaque caresse maladroite dont il la couvrait, dans chaque attention qu'il lui dédiait : Ron aimait sincèrement Hermione, il la considérait comme la femme de sa vie.

Cette évidence ternit encore davantage l'humeur de la brune de septième année, alors qu'elle s'installait dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir de dragon dans le Magicobus, ne prêtant pas attention aux réactions ébahies des nouveaux sorciers. La grande secousse provoquée par le départ du bus, ne perturba même pas la préfète alors que certains élèves s'envolèrent de leur siège pour aller percuter le fond du véhicule, légèrement sonnés.

Hermione ne cessait de se poser la même question, trouvant inévitablement la même réponse, s'interrogeant alors de la même manière.

« _Est-ce que j'aime Ron ?_ »

« _Mais bien sûr ! Depuis des années d'ailleurs._ »

« _Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal quand je le regarde, pourquoi ne suis-je plus à l'aise avec lui ?_ »

Ces préoccupations n'avaient aucune portée philosophique, elles n'étaient pas particulièrement complexes et surtout pas importantes dans l'histoire du monde de la magie, mais pour Hermione elles devenaient obsédantes.

Dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor beaucoup de choses s'étaient mélangées depuis des mois, un amas de bons souvenirs s'étaient vus rattachés aux horreurs de la guerre, reliés de près ou de loin, par un infime détail ou une évidence. Ron, bien malgré lui, était victime de cet entrelacs de faits, de souvenirs et de sentiments. Hermione aimait Ron mais il lui rappelait trop de mauvaises choses, alors que dans ses yeux elle redécouvrait d'heureux moments de sa vie. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, mais au plus mauvais moment. Bien que la guerre fût la meilleure raison pour que deux êtres amoureux se rapprochent, Hermione savait que leur amour s'était révélé dans la pire des circonstances, ne lui permettant pas de grandir paisiblement.

Contre toute attente, la fin de la guerre n'avait pas rapproché le couple. Elle avait éloigné Hermione de celui qu'elle aimait.

Le retour à la paix, pour Hermione, n'avait rien de paisible. C'était la réalité qu'elle devait affronter à présent. Constater les dégâts et les dommages, accepter la brutalité de la mort, s'autoriser à ressentir la fatigue et la douleur, quitter l'état de tension dans lequel elle vivait depuis des mois. Quand l'horrible période de guerre prit fin, alors qu'Hermione l'abandonnait derrière elle, le chaos se révéla.

Implacable et intransigeant, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Le chaos se terrait dans chaque recoin de l'existence de la née Moldue. Il se cachait dans les traits durcis de son visage, hurlait dans les nuits agitées de la jeune sorcière pour la réveiller en sursaut et sueur, s'insinuait entre les bras de Ron quand elle s'y lovait trop longtemps, il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec Hermione. Jusque dans l'absence cruelle de ses parents.

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla, des larmes lui remplissant les yeux. Elle fit de son mieux pour ravaler les sanglots qui se déployaient dans sa gorge et faire disparaître toute humidité de ses globes oculaires, secouant la tête et arborant une expression neutre. Elle promena son regard sur les passagers du Magicobus. De vieux sorciers débraillés, un demi-géant coincé entre deux étages et des élèves de Poudlard amusés.

Hermione croisa le regard d'Alex et fut parcourue d'un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, semblable à celui qu'elle avait ressenti lors du banquet de la rentrée, quand la directrice révélait les changements subits par la magie.

La nouvelle sorcière l'observait sans détour et ne se formalisait pas que la préfète le remarque, ne déviant pas le regard quand celui d'Hermione vint à sa rencontre et s'y accrocha. Le moment fut peut-être un instant. Durant cet intermède l'esprit d'Hermione se vida entièrement. Plus la moindre pensée ou préoccupation ne se manifesta. L'apaisement, l'agréable oubli de soi, le murmure de l'eau quand la mer se retire sans faire la moindre vague, le crépitement réconfortant du gramophone lorsque le disque se termine, l'écho de la nuit au milieu du monde endormi, le calme.

Un léger sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres d'Alex qui dirigea son attention sur Violette, avec qui elle discutait.

.

..

\- _Restez tranquilles, Mr Ollivander a besoin de vos mesures pour pouvoir trouver la baguette qui vous conviendra_ , expliqua Hagrid de sa voix forte plié dans une position très désagréable dans l'espoir de tenir dans l'étroite et sombre boutique.

Les nouveaux sorciers assaillis de mètres ruban, se tenaient mal à l'aise au milieu du magasin de baguettes, scrutant les étagères où s'empilaient des milliers de boites. Monsieur Ollivander, désormais accompagné de son fils qui reprendrait prochainement le commerce, consultait les notes qu'il avait prises lors de l'évaluation des nouveaux sorciers et préparait déjà une vingtaine de baguettes à présenter aux élèves.

Une brise légère, venue de la porte entrouverte, soulevait des volutes de poussière. Le mois d'octobre offrait une météo douce, un été indien fort agréable rendant encore plus réjouissante la visite au Chemin de Traverse. Les élèves, vêtus de leurs habits quotidiens, et non d'uniforme, n'étaient couverts que de fines capes de voyage ou de légères vestes mi-saison.

Au cours des deux heures, que prit l'achat de baguettes pour le nouveaux sorciers, la boutique devint de plus en plus étouffante, le soleil apportant beaucoup de chaleur à travers les vitrines.

Violette Blue, qui avait montré la plus faible puissance magique lors de son évaluation, mis le plus de temps à trouver sa baguette. Elle en manipula environ douze avant de trouver la sienne. Le fils de monsieur Ollivander lui expliqua qu'il était important de trouver une baguette capable de renforcer ses pouvoirs pour lui permettre de faire grandir la magie logée en elle, qui risquait de s'affaiblir si elle n'était pas correctement entretenue. « _Tu devras être très attentive en classe et bien t'entrainer_ » dit Hermione à Violette pour la rassurer et l'encourager quand cette dernière vint la rejoindre à l'entrée.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Alex, monsieur Ollivander insista pour s'occuper d'elle bien que son fils fût prêt à la recevoir. La première baguette qu'agita la jeune femme de sa main droite fit pleuvoir une nuée d'étincelles dorée.

\- _Il me semble que c'est la baguette du test._

\- _En effet_ , consentit monsieur Ollivander dans un hochement de tête. _Vous avez fait preuve d'une belle maîtrise avec cette baguette, et comme je l'ai observé ce jour-là, elle semble tout à fait disposée à vous obéir. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas construite dans le but de s'offrir à un sorcier en particulier_ , ajouta-t-il en se frottant le menton.

Etrangement, les cinq baguettes qui suivirent, semblèrent tout aussi disposées à permettre à la nouvelle sorcière de les utiliser, seule l'importance du nuage d'étincelles témoignait du degré de correspondance entre les baguettes et la jeune femme.

Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux intriguait Hermione.

\- _Il semblerait que vos pouvoirs soient assez développés, mademoiselle_. Dit Ollivander avec un regard brulant. _Normalement, les sorciers viennent chercher leur première baguette très jeune, quand leurs pouvoirs naissent ou commencent à grandir, et donc seule une, ou deux baguettes dans de très rares cas, peuvent leur convenir. Ce sont les baguettes qui perçoivent les pouvoirs du sorcier, et qui y sont sensibles, qui se manifestent._

 _« Dans votre cas, vos pouvoirs étant déjà développés, un plus grand nombre de baguettes les ressentent et y sont sensibles, mais comme vous l'avez vu, elles ne le sont pas toutes avec la même envie. »_

 _« Je vous parle d'envie, mademoiselle Tom, parce que les baguettes font leur propre choix. »_

 _« Après un bon apprentissage, quand un sorcier a amélioré ses aptitudes, il peut pratiquer la magie avec presque n'importe quelle baguette. Il faut néanmoins garder à l'esprit qu'une baguette peut se montrer récalcitrante et alors limiter le flux magique ou simplement ne pas correspondre au sorcier. Après tout, la baguette est un objet permettant de faire ressortir le pouvoir que nous avons en nous, la baguette est un moyen. Nous devons donc trouver celle qui vous est destinée. »_

Monsieur Ollivander fouilla plus profondément dans le magasin, parmi de vieilles boites très poussiéreuses, enfuies depuis des années.

La majorité des nouveaux sorciers n'avaient pas compris ce que venait d'expliquer le vendeur mais Hermione, elle, n'avait pas manqué un mot du monologue. Elle comprenait ce que signifiait les paroles d'Ollivander. Alex était en possession de pouvoirs magiques développés et aurait pu pratiquer la magie avec plusieurs baguettes, comme Harry en avait pratiqué avec celle d'Hermione, celle de Malfoy ou la baguette de Sureau. Cela sous-entendait donc qu'Hermione ne s'était pas trompée en observant Alex dans la bibliothèque, elle possédait de forts pouvoirs et semblait déjà contrôler sa magie. Peut-être pas totalement, il se pouvait même qu'elle n'en ait pas réellement conscience, mais le manège qui se déroulait dans la boutique de baguettes était la preuve de ce qu'Hermione avait pressenti.

La baguette destinée à Alex se manifesta sans détour, s'échappant de la boite qu'ouvrait monsieur Ollivander pour aller prendre place au creux de la main de la sorcière. A l'instant où le bois entra en contact avec la peau d'Alex, celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir et une exclamation d'étonnement, alors que dans le trouble mélange d'émotions de ses yeux s'allumait une lueur nouvelle.

A l'approche de midi, en quittant la boutique pour se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur avec les autres élèves, Hermione se dit que la propagation de la magie méritait amplement d'être étudiée par le ministère. Le cas d'Alex et surtout la récente amélioration de l'état de santé des parents Neville éveillaient la curiosité de la préfète qui se demandait si la fin de Lord Voldemort réservait d'autres surprises au monde des sorciers.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le coeur battant la chamade, Ron trépignait d'impatience.

 _\- Calme toi, mon vieux, elle arrive!_ Rigola Harry dont les yeux étaient rivés sur Ginny qui avançait vers eux parmi le groupe de jeunes sorciers guidés par Hagrid.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Comme vous vous en doutez, Harry et Ron auront la gentillesse de se joindre à nous dans le prochain chapitre, avant de retourner à leurs occupations.


End file.
